Fan Mail
by christinaxo
Summary: If you've ever wanted to say something to the Night World characters, now is the chance! Send them your fan mail  or even hate mail. Changed rating to T for language  sort of  and I'm paranoid! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by some stories that I've seen for other books.

Basically, leave a review to any Night World character – human and non-human, and it will be answered! You can say anything you want to them! Tell them how stupid you think they are, confess your undying love, or even just ask a question! They LOVE getting fan mail.

In case you need some inspiration, you can write too:

Poppy

James

Phil

Ash

Mary-Lynette

Jade

Mark

Rowan

Kestrel

Jeremy

Thea

Eric

Blaise

Grandma Harman

Gillian

David

Angel

Rashel

Quinn

Timmy

Hunter Redfern

Lily Redfern

Thierry

Hannah

Maya

Lupe

Nilsson

Jez

Morgead

Thistle

Pierce

Val

Raven

Claire

Hugh

Maggie

Sylvia

Miles

Delos

Aradia

Keller

Galen

Iliana

Winnie

…that's all I can think of but I know that there is more!

So review and send your letters! The Night World characters await your mail!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed**** and added this story to their alerts! This is my first ever fanfic and to get this many responses so quickly…wow. I did not expect that and I appreciate it so much! You guys are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World or its characters. I wished I owned Ash though ;)**

**ASH**

Ash will you fall in love with me?

Amanda.

Dear Amanda,

No. I love M'Lin. And even before I met Mary-Lynette, I never did the love thing. Sorry.

Ash.

Dear Ash,

Have you noticed the creepy similarities between you and Damon Salvatore?

MyHeroTheSeaweedBrain.

Dear MyHeroTheSeaweedBrain,

No I haven't. I am nothing like that vampire who can't even go out in the sun without wearing jewellery – LAME.

Ash – the vampire who is WAY COOLER than Damon Salvatore.

**DELOS**

Delos will you marry me? That's probably a bit extreme actually um…how about a date first?

little-witch14.

Dear little-witch14,

I will not marry you. And you are right, that IS extreme. I have already found my soulmate, so there is no need for me to go on a date.

Delos.

**THIERRY & HANNAH**

Thierry and Hannah I love your story it's so sweet.

Rose

Dear Rose,

Thank you! We like to think it is too. We are very happy that we can finally be with eachother.

Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah

**JEZ**

Jezebel you're a **.

Eve.

Eve,

If you want to insult me, actually SAY it instead of typing two little stars. There's a LOT of things that it could be! And whatever, like I actually care what you think.

F**k off,

Jez

P.S. DON'T EVER CALL ME JEZEBEL AGAIN OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

**LILY **

Lily Redfern you're so evil it's awesome.

Belle.

Dear Belle,

I am glad that you think I am awesome, although I do not consider myself evil. I am just doing what's right and trying to get rid of the filthy humans. The Night World will rule once again!

Lily Redfern.

**MAGGIE**

Maggie you're like the best sister ever.

Alica.

Dear Alica,

Thank you! Miles has said that to me too but I think he is a bit biased, since I'm his only sister and all . I try to be the best sister that I can, so thank you! That's really nice.

Sincerely,

Maggie.

**KELLER**

Keller,

You're awesome. Panthers are epic!

pierulestheworld.

Dear pierulestheworld,

I wouldn't say "awesome" but thank you. It's nice to feel appreciated once in a while by someone OTHER than Galen. And yes! Panthers ARE epic!

Keller.

P.S. Are you just a human who likes panthers, or are you a shapeshifter also?

**QUINN**

Quinn

Go out with me pleeeeease! You're like the bestest in the world! :)

pierulestheworld.

Dear pierulestheworld,

No. I've found my soulmate and I love her. And if I DID go out with you, Rashel would probably hunt you down and kill you. But I do agree that I AM the bestest in the world!

Quinn.

**GILLIAN**

Dear Gillian,

You are awesome! The best character, in my opinion. I do have a question… Do you have a fringe? Thank you and you are awesome!

Love, TG

Dear TG,

Thank you! We've never met but I'm sure you are too! The best character? Really? You are too sweet! I do have a fringe actually. No, THANK YOU!

Love, Gillian


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all feel like I'm doing a good job getting into the character. Review and please let me know what you think. Tha****nk you to everyone who wrote in. Your letters put a smile to my (and everyone else's) face :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything Night World belongs to the wonderful LJ Smith. And I don't own any of the songs mentioned.**

**JEZ**

Jez its bit-h and f-k you.

Eve.

Eve,

Again. Like I care what you think.

F**k off,

Jez

Dear Jez,

I can't believe you're actually reading this! We have soooooooo much in common! We are both half breeds (I'm half witch half shapeshifter), we both love Morgead, and we both hate being called by our full names (mines Penelope) So yeah…well you are AWESOME! And I'm glad you are with Morgead…even though I love him I am excited to go to your guys wedding, whoopsie I wasn't supposed to sya anything to you.

Sincerely, Your biggest fan/half breed sister Poppy (but not the flower or the girl in Circle Daybreak)

Dear Poppy,

Wow. Really? Are you a Harman by any chance? If you are then we would be distant cousins. I love Morgead more. Penelope is better than Jezebel so don't complain. Thank you! WHAT? OHMYGODDESS! Since you told me you're definitely invited to the wedding. You should come to Circle Daybreak, you'd fit right in!

Jez.

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

First off I just wanna say I LOVE YOU! And Rashel too! You guys are the perfect couple and even though I'm jealous of her I still like her :D Now to the reason I wrote you… have you ever heard the expression when life gives you lemons make lemonade? Yeah well someone I know revised it and it is now my favourite saying: when life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand John Quinn… HAHAHAHAHAHAH I love you sooooo much I know that if you hadn't met Rashel you would love me because I'm similar :)

Love, Your biggest fan Poppy (not the one from Circle Daybreak)

Dear Poppy,

Wow. I can see that! And I love Rashel too. Thank you…I think? I have heard that expression (not that I believe it, but regardless). If you take out the "John" part of the revised saying then it would be the perfect saying. Maybe…you never know who you'll fall in love with right?

Quinn.

P.S. You say you're similar to Rashel but you also seem a lot like Poppy…you SURE you're not her clone or something?

Quinn,

I LOVE YOU! I want a guy just like you in my life. If I could have anything, it would be to make you real! But Rashel too, you two are just amazing. Also, you're way freakin better than any vampire there. Smarter, stronger, best looking. Do you think it's ironic your soulmate is "The Cat?"

lamia vampiress.

Dear lamia vampiress,

Thank you. What do you mean real…? I think Rashel is amazing too. THANK YOU! Finally somebody other than Rashel sees that! I definitely am the best looking vampire (although Ash for some reason thinks he is…he's not.) Yes, it is a little ironic.

Quinn.

**ASH**

Ash, roughly how many girls have you "dated" until you're M'Lin?

The Goddess.

Dear The Goddess,

Um…too many to count. But none of them matter compared to Mary-Lynette.

The God, Ash.

Ash I think it's sweet how you changed for Mare but I bet it hurt when she sent you away.

Rose.

Dear Rose,

Thank you. And you're right, it did. But it was the best thing she could have done for me.

Ash.

Dear Ash,

You are THE awesomest, coolest, most amazing vamp – no, guy EVER! Seriously, if I had to choose one guy out of all my soulmates I'd choose you without a second thought!

I'm wondering how you managed to learn how to push buttons and pull strings like you did with Poppy. I'm sure that takes some major skittles… (Red ones are my fave, what's yours? :D)

Sincerely,

Evelynn.

Dear Evelynn,

I know. Thank you! Honestly Evelynn, it's just a "skittle" that I was born with. And I like the red ones too!

Ash

Dear Ash,

YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO SEXY! Haha it's true. I'm jealous of Mary-Lynette and I think that it's so sweet that you're going to try to 'make it right' before you 'date' her. That is sooooo sweet! If things don't work out with Mary-Lynette consider me please!

Love, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not the poppy your cuz is dating/about to marry because that Poppy already has a soulmate and wouldn't be asking you to 'consider her')

Dear Poppy,

Thank you, I know I am. I'm glad you think so, I just hope she feels the same. Sorry, but my M'Lin is the only one for me.

Ash

P.S. Because of you my cousin is trying to kill me.

**MORGEAD**

Will you go on a date with me Morgy?

Eve.

Dear Eve,

No. I'm happy with Jez, and if she knew you were asking me out she'd probably hunt you down.

Morgead.

P.S. Don't call me Morgy.

**EVERYONE**

Everyone, what do you like best about your soulmate?

Rose.

Dear Rose,

James: Poppy gets me like nobody else does.

Poppy: James is my bestfriend and he GETS me.

Ash: M'Lin is strong, caring, loyal…

Mary-Lynette: No matter how cocky he acts, there is a really sweet and protective side of Ash.

Thea: I love Eric's kindness to humans AND animals

Eric: Thea's strength.

Gillian: David is the sweetest person EVER.

David: No matter the mistake, Gillian always tries to do the right thing.

Quinn: Even though Rashel has a hard shell around her, she has this lovingness about her that is just, wow.

Rashel: Quinn has the strength and state of mind that is perfectly matched with me.

Thierry: Hannah's kindness.

Hannah: Thierry does the right thing even if it hurts him which takes a strength that I admire.

Jez: I've known Morgead forever, and we've always been mischievous together.

Morgead: Jez doesn't realize this but she is the strongest, bravest girl I know – and I thought this BEFORE I knew she was a Wild Power.

Maggie: Even though not eberyone always sees this, Delos is very caring.

Delos: I have never seen someone as selfless as Maggie.

Keller: Galen can make me feel like it's okay to love.

Galen: Keller's strength is like nothing I have ever seen.

From, Circle Daybreak.

Everyone, what's your favourite song?

James: I like all Euro trance songs.

Poppy: I really like Eurodancer by DJ Mangoo.

Ash: Find Your Love by Drake.

Mary-Lynette: Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Thea: Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado.

Eric: Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd.

Gillian: Alejandro by Lady GaGa.

David: Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas.

Rashel: Paint it Black by Rolling Stones.

Quinn: Airplanes by B.O.B. and Haley Williams.

Hannah: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

Thierry: Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Jez: According to You by Orianthi.

Morgead: Sandman by Metallica.

Maggie: Angel by Natasha Bedingfield.

Delos: There are no songs that I particularly like.

Keller: Another One Bites the Dust by Queen.

Galen: Surrender by Billy Talent

From, Circle Daybreak

**ROWAN, JADE, AND MARK**

Rowan, Jade, and Mark.

Rowan I love you you're totally awesome! Jade you're okay, kinda childish if you ask me (and yes offense) anyway Mark does it ever seem weird that your sister is in love with your girlfriend's brother? Cause personally I think the universe screwed up a bit!

Lani.

Dear Lani,

Rowan: Thank you!

Jade: Well I am a child at heart so *sticks tongue out at Lani*. And saying that offensively is mean!

Mark: How could you say that to Jade? And no, it doesn't. I loved Jade before Ash even made himself KNOWN to us.

Rowan, Jade, and Mark.

**DELOS**

Delos,

I just want you to know you broke my heart when you said no!

But that's okay :D cause I love Maggie she's totally amazing! xx You two are my fave couple!

Lani.

Dear Lani,

I am sorry, but I am glad you understand. I also think that Maggie is totally amazing. Thank you!

Delos.

Delos, my name is Anna and you're my favourite character, will you marry me?

Dear Anna,

I've answered this question before – no. What is it with you fan girls?

Delos.

Dear Delos,

If you are reading this then I am already the happiest ½ shapeshifter ½ witch ALIVE! (I might be the only one I have yet to find another) You are so lucky that you have a nice soulmate! But doesn't it suck (no pun intended) that she's human!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not the one you've probably never heard of…)

Dear Poppy,

You are already the happiest ½ shapeshifter ½ witch alive. Thank you, I feel very lucky to have Maggie. It is an obstacle that she is human, but being with her could never suck.

Delos

P.S. I've met Poppy North when Maggie and I went to Circle Daybreak

**RASHEL**

Rashel,

Why the hell won't you allow Quinn to turn you into a vampire? I know you're sad past, but it's QUINN! You're freakin awesome by the way, you and Quinn are my favourite couple for EVERYTHING!

lamia vampiress.

Dear lamia vampiress,

Because I like being human and I'm not willing to be changed just for love (I'm not Bella Swan you know). And yes, I'm aware it's Quinn… Thank you!

Rashel

Dear Rashel,

I wrote to Quinn also but if you read that letter I wrote him I'll hunt you down…that's right I know your secret identity…I have this kitty that roams around my back alley and THE CAT stalks me…that kitten has claws…that's right I know you're secret! I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO AWESOME!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not the one you think I am)

Dear Poppy,

I didn't read the letter but thanks for telling me? And how do you know that? If you say ANYTHING you will be in a huge load of trouble. Do we understand eachother? Good. And thank you.

Rashel

**LILY**

Lily,

You're so freakin evil and ruthless. I love you. But I don't appreciate you trying to kill my favourite couple. :P

lamia vampiress

Dear lamia vampiress,

Evil, not so much. I'm just doing what all Night Worlders SHOULD be doing – trying to rid the world of all these filthy humans. But thank you. Well, Quinn should have just done what he was supposed to do instead of trying to help the vampire hunter. He is a disgrace.

Lily Redfern

**JAMES**

James,

Let me start out by saying you are the sweetest vampire EVER! I love how you risked everything for Poppy! And managed to get her back from Ash :D

So James, I have a question. Are you a virgin? Poppy doesn't seem very wiling…And I'm a curious girl.

Sincerely,

Evelynn, the girl who put you in preschool.

Dear Evelynn,

Thank you. Ofcourse I did! She's my soulmate! I'd do anything for her, including getting her away from my cousin. Um… I'm not really going to comment on that but I will say this – it is possible that you underestimate Poppy.

James

P.S. You're the preschool author? We all laugh reading that one! I think you should have Mary-Lynette kick him in the shins more (but don't tell Ash I said that).

Dear James,

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I love you! Will you marry me? Just kidding I know that you can't marry me because you're going to marry Poppy (yeah I found out the secret) but seriously I love you!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not your future wife Poppy, a different Poppy).

Dear Poppy,

Hi! WHO TOLD YOU THE SECRET? I am going to KILL Ash!

James.

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Mary-Lynette,

I'm curious as to why you sent Ash away. I understand he needed to make sure it was safe for his sisters to live in Briar Creek, but were there any other reasons?

Sincerely,

Evelynn.

Dear Evelynn,

That, and because at the time I couldn't be with someone who had done all the terrible things he had done. I loved him (still do) but I just couldn't. But I've been told that he's apologized and tried to make up for everything so I hope that I did the right thing.

Mary-Lynette

To Mary-Lynette,

Hi! I also like the stars! I think they're really cool! Except I can't really look at them where I live there's too much pollution Oh yeah! What's it like to have a younger brother? I have an older one…

Pie!

Dear Pie,

Hi! Not too many people agree with me about the stars so that's cool! I'm guessing that means big city? That's a good thing about Briar Creek – perfect for star gazing. Um…I think it would be the same, just that he's younger.

Mary-Lynette

Dear Mary-Lynette,

Hi! I'm so jealous of you dating Ash…do you think he will be back shortly? What's your favourite constellation? Do you think that Mark and Jade will get married? YOU ARE SO AWESOME!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not the one from Circle Daybreak or the flower…)

Dear Poppy,

Hi! I don't know…he was supposed to come back after a year but he never did… I'd have to say the Big Dipper. I don't want to think about my little brother getting married but since you're making me think about it… it's definitely a possibility. Thank you!

Mary-Lynette

**JADE**

Jade,

Are you and Mark REALLY soulmates? Or was it just love at first sight with no real Soulmate connection?

Evelynn.

Dear Evelynn,

At first I thought we were. But then when we realized that Mary-Lynette and Ash were soulmates and it wasn't really like what me and Mark had, we realized it was love at first sight.

Jade.

**HUNTER**

Hunter Redfern,

Get a life dude. No one needs a stuck up, self absorbed idiot trying to take over the world. I hope Delos fries you a million times and your lifeless ashes get trampled over by Circle Daybreak on elephants.

Evelynn.

Evelynn,

What makes you think I care what an insignificant little human has to say? And Circle Daybreak will lose once the Apocalypse comes.

Hunter Redfern

Dear Hunter,

SHUT THE HELL UP NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Sincerely, A stalker…

Dear Stalker,

I'm sure no one likes you if you have to resort to stalking people.

Hunter Redfern.

**TIMMY**

Timmy,

Can you please get over Rashel and just accept the fact that she'll never fall for a four year old? And she already HAS a soulmate?

Evelynn.

Evelynn,

I DON'T LIKE WASHEL!

Timmy

**THIERRY**

Thierry,

How can you deal with losing your Soulmate so many times? Seriously Lord Thierry, that takes strength (Not that I'd know…)

Evelynn.

Dear Evelynn,

It is very hard ofcourse but it is reassuring to know that one day she will come back.

Lord Thierry

Dear Thierry,

You are bomb. What's your favourite ice cream flavour? What's your number? Can I text you? What's your myspace or facebook name? Will you date me? Just kidding I know that you are in love with Hannah! TELL HER I SAID HIIIIIIIII! Anyways got to get back to writing to the Circle Daybreakers.

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (but not Poppy North)

Dear Poppy,

Thank you. Vanilla. I don't feel comfortable giving that to you, so the answer to your next question is no. Sorry. I don't have myspace or facebook. I DO love Hannah. She says hi back.

Lord Thierry.

**KELLER**

Dear RAKSHA,

Hi!

InBlueFire

Dear InBlueFire,

DON'T CALL ME RAKSHA! IT'S KELLER!

Dear Keller,

OHMIGODDESS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You are my idol! You are so pretty, funny, and have the CUTEST soulmate ever! Did you know that I'm ½ shapeshifter, just kidding you probably didn't know that! But the animal I shift into is a panther…I LOVE PANTHERS! They're like ninjas (or Rashels) of the animal world. Anyways just writing to say you are awesomeeeeeeee.

Sincerely, Your biggest fan/shapeshifter Poppy (but not the one that's soulmated with James…)

Dear Poppy,

Thank you! Really? I didn't know that but that's cool! You should come to Circle Daybreak, you'd fit right in. Seriously? You're the only other panther I know. They ARE like ninjas Thank you again!

Keller.

**GILLIAN**

To Gillian,

I also think you are cool. I can see where you're coming from on the whole 'wanting to be popular' thing. You seem nice

pierulestheworld

Dear pierulestheworld,

Thank you, and I'm glad you understand. You seem nice too .

Gillian.

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

I have the same name as you! No joke! I'm serious! You are sooooooooooooo cool and so lucky to be dating/in love with/you're probably gonna marry him in the future. I think that it is so cute about how you met. Will you be like my bestfriend? Cause that would be soooooooooo cool!

Love, Your biggest fan Poppy (not you Poppy cause it wouldn't make sense for you to write yourself a letter but like a different Poppy)

Dear Poppy (hehe that sounds funny),

I have the same name as you too! That is so cool! Thank you . YES! We could be like Poppy Squared. Haha! Jamie is reading over my shoulder and is laughing at how excited I'm getting.

Love, Poppy

P.S. I realized you were a different Poppy lol.

**GALEN**

Dear Galen,

You are so brave! I love you! Marry me! Just kidding, I know you plan on marrying Keller, so yeah…YOU'RE AWESOME!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (for the last time I'm not Poppy North)

Dear Poppy,

Thank you. And I do plan on marrying Keller one day. Thank you (again!)

Galen.

**THEA/ERIC/GILLIAN/DAVID/HANNAH/MAGGIE**

To any Night World characters I forgot: hi! You are such a good person I'm sorry I forgot to write you a personal letter but my hand is cramping up! Haha I'm soooo sorry!

Sincerely, Your biggest fan Poppy (no not Poppy North)

Dear Poppy,

Thea: Atleast you acknowledged us in some way, so thank you.

Eric: What Thea said.

Gillian: Hi! And thanks for (sort of) writing to us!

David: It would've been cooler to get a personal letter (just so Gillian would stop laughing at me) but thanks, and hi!  
Gillian: I'm just more likeable Just kidding.

Hannah: I agree with what Gillian said (the first thing she said).

Maggie: Thanks anyways! And hi!

Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Hannah, and Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and people who are reading this story! ****Every time I get an email I get a smile on my face! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or its characters.**

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Mary-Lynnette:

Hey girl! Once I heard that you'll love to go Chile to watch the stars! Since  
the sky is soo amazing in there... well I have good news for you! ;) I'm  
Chilean! So anytime you wish to star watching just let me know! You'll be more  
than welcome!... ;)

P.S. you must bring Ash with you!...pleaaasssseeeeee! ;)

_Dear ,_

_Hi! That's true! Where did you hear that from? Really? Do you like to star gaze often? I just may hold you to that offer, thanks!_

_Mary-Lynette_

_P.S. I'm not sure where Ash is at the moment…he didn't come at the end of the one year so I don't think that's possible. Sorry._

**THEA AND ERIC**

To Thea and Eric-

Hi! I think its so cool how you guys want to be vets or whatever! I would too  
but I probably wouldn't like to see any animals that got hurt. Do you have any  
pets? I have two cats. And what's your favourite animal? Mine is the snow  
leopard and Arctic fox!

Ember (Ohh! Last time I was Pie! Too many names!)

_Dear Ember,_

_Thea: Thank you! That is hard but with me being a witch I can communicate with the animals so I feel good when I can make them stop hurting __. Well, Eric's sister has her pet hamster, but none besides that. Hm… I would have to say a golden retriever, because they are playful and loyal._

_Eric: Thanks! Of course that's hard but no job is ever easy. My sister has her pet hamster which Thea said, and I work with animals so I get to spend a lot of my time with those animals. Favourite animal? I'd have to say a cheetah. They are just so fast and are good hunters, it's incredible what those animals can do._

_Thea and Eric._

**ANGEL (GARY)**

To Angel/Gary-

Are you reading this? That would be SO COOL! I think you're the coolest  
spirit/angel/whatever you are EVER!

Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Since I'm replying I think the answer would be pretty obvious. And THANK YOU! Just to clarify, I used to be a spirit but since I've made peace with the things I left behind on Earth I really am an angel now._

_Gary._

**THIERRY**

I am a witch so can I join circle daybreak?

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_As long as you are okay with the "mingling" of humans and Night World creatures alike, you are welcome to join._

_Lord Thierry_

**JEZ**

Jez,

You are my favourite character also we look alike so I am so lucky I have red  
hair and blue eyes my names Isabelle. I am not half and half but I am an old  
soul. Jez you are so lucky you have Morgy as your soulmate I hate my name so if  
you call me Isabelle I will get a stake and put it through your heart. I have a  
motorcycle too but what kind is yours.

Belle.

_Dear Belle,_

_Thank you. Really? There aren't too many red heads out there. If you're an old soul then maybe you should come join Circle Daybreak – learn about your past lives and stuff. I think so to, but if he hears you call him Morgy he might try and kill you. Isabelle is better than Jezebel so don't complain (Jeez, I went through this with Poppy in the last bunch of letters). Mine is a Harley Davidson and it is my baby. No one but me can touch it – not even Morgead. What's yours?_

_Jez._

Jez,

You are so awesome. I think it's amazing that your half and half, two packed  
into one. You must read fanfictions or else you won't be reading this review.  
But anyway, check out my page and read one of my story truth or dare, it'll  
make you laugh so much. Guess what, I wish I'm a Night World creature. That  
would be awesome.

GA.

_Dear GA,_

_Thank you. It doesn't bother me knowing that I am half and half like it used to, so thank you for helping that feeling. I don't really – christinaxo gives us all these letters. But just because you've complimented me so much, I'll check it out. It is pretty awesome, but nothing wrong with humans either. _

_Jez._

_P.S. I read it and it's pretty funny!_

**HUNTER **

Dear Hunter,

I LOOVE YOU!

I NEED YOU!

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Love, YoUUr bIgEsT fAn, InBlueFire

LOLOLOLOLOLOLLL

_Dear InBlueFire,_

_Thank you? Weird. And no. And if you're human, don't ever talk to me again you filthy breed of *starts muttering to self about hatred of humans*_

_Hunter Redfern._

Hunter,

I hate you hunter Redfern and learn to sleep with your eyes open and watch out  
for a girl with blue eyes and black hair because I have a stake that will fit  
perfectly in your heart. Just so you know I am Delos's sister hate you great  
gramps for trying to hunt down my big brother and his soulmate. Also circle  
daybreak will win cause we already have 3 wild powers we only need one more.

ruby Redfern.

_Dear ruby Redfern,_

_You can't kill me little girl. My entire family is a disgrace – falling in love with humans. And I wasn't aware that you existed, so no love lost. But all I need is to kill one and then Circle Daybreak will perish along with humans._

_Hunter Redfern._

Dear Hunter,

Go. To. Hell. No one likes you, not even your mother.

All my Love + More

-Elesary-

_Elesary,_

_How unoriginal._

_Hunter Redfern_

**ASH AND MARY-LYNETTE**

Hey Ash I'm in love with you! Anyways my question is how hard was it to be away  
from Mary-Lynnette for a year? And have you heard Dear God by avenged sevenfold  
it reminds me of you mare! Ily 4ever wanna be friends? :D

danielle1319.

_Dear danielle1319,_

_Ash: Thanks, I think. It's been more than a year and it is very hard. I miss my M'Lin everyday. But she never called so I don't even know if being away from each other is as hard for her as it is for me…_

_Mary-Lynette: I haven't, but I'll check it out. Sure. Nothing wrong with making new friends._

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

**DELOS**

Delos,

If you never met Maggie and were still a selfish jerk and marrying me would make  
you more powerful would you marry me?

Anna (again)

_Dear Anna, _

_Honestly? Yes. But I DID meet Maggie so it doesn't change anything._

_Delos._

DELOS!

Hi! What is it like being a vampire prince? And how much has your life changed  
since you joined Circle Daybreak with Maggie? Was it difficult to get used to  
a new surrounding? How much did the others tease you for it?

Sincerely,

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_Hello. It is a lot of responsibility and not always pleasant, although you do always get your way. It's changed very drastically. It was a little difficult of course but I had Maggie with me so it was alright. Not at all – no one would DARE tease a vampire prince!_

_Delos._

**AUTHOR**

Author,

This story is really good, you have the personalities of the characters down  
perfectly. especially Jez.

GA.

_Dear GA,_

_THANK YOU! I was really hoping to do a good job so I'm glad to hear that you think it's good! And in letter form! Big smile on my face right now _

_Sincerely, _

_christinaxo._

**KELLER**

Keller,

You should be so lucky that you have Galen as your soul mate. He loves you  
a lot, so dose everyone else and they would be so sad if you died. your awesome  
2.

GA.

_Dear GA,_

_I am lucky to have Galen. I know he does, and why are you writing to me as if I'm thinking about committing suicide? NOT HAPPENING! And thanks._

_Keller._

**RASHEL**

Rashel,

I love that your so strong. you can stand up for anything. You're one of my  
favourite girls, Mare, Jez, and Keller are the other. Quinn loves you even if  
he gets on you nerves a lot.

GA.

_Dear GA,_

_Thank you. I can't afford to be weak…especially with the Apocalypse coming. I know he does, and he doesn't get on my nerves – he's not Ash._

_Rashel._

Dear Rashel,

What was the other Daybreaker reactions' when they realized you were "The  
Cat"? 

lamia vampiress.

P.S I understand. You will always be better than stupid Bella.

_Dear lamia vampiress,_

_The other humans didn't know what that meant. As for the vampires, well, they were NOT happy to see me. _

_Rashel._

_P.S. I agree._

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Mare,

I thought it was really sad when you sent ash off, but you did the right thing.

GA.

_Dear GA,_

_I completely agree._

_Mary-Lynette_

**LILY**

lily did you ever fall in love?

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_I had kids. Put the pieces together._

_Lily Redfern_

**QUINN**

Quinn,

Okay what's your opinion of Justin Bieber? Are you aware of your similarities  
to Damon Salvatore? Do you like Green Day? Do you deep down actually like  
Timmy? What are your pet peeves? I wish I could be at your level of  
awesomeness. Personally you and Morgead are my favourites... I don't know I guess  
I just like bad boys ;) Oh what's your favourite song EVER?

Harley-Jade wannabeRedfern buthavetobeDalton

_Dear Harley-Jade,_

_I don't like him. What is it with you fan girls and Damon Salvatore? Someone asked that to Ash a little while back. There are no similarities between us. I don't mind them. I never said I disliked Timmy. You don't need to know my pet peeves. I am pretty awesome. Thank you, bad boys are obviously the best. As I've answered, I like the song Airplanes by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams, but I do also miss the music from my human days._

_Quinn._

Dear Quinn,

Haha minor mistake, I meant to meet you...Anyways, Remember when you were  
unaware of you and Rashel being soulmates, and you just carried her into that  
warehouse? When Ivan made a move to drink out of Rashel (damn him) what  
emotions and thoughts came to you before you stopped him? How did you feel  
after?

lamia vampiress

_Dear lamia vampiress,_

_Okay. Yes, I remember. I didn't understand it at the time but I kept thinking, don't touch HER. After, I was relieved that he didn't._

_Quinn._

**ROWAN, ASH, KESTREL, AND JADE**

Dear Rowan, Ash, Kestrel, and Jade,

How did you all get along when you were younger? I bet Ash and Kestrel fought  
a lot, didn't you?

Sincerely,

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn, _

_Rowan: I got along with all my siblings._

_Ash: I got along with Rowan, always fought with Kestrel, and Jade was the youngest and most annoying. I don't really feel that way anymore though._

_Kestrel: Got along with my sisters, fought with Ash. A lot._

_Jade: I always got along with my sisters, but I was scared of Ash._

_Rowan, Ash, Kestrel, and Jade._

**MAYA**

Dear Maya,

Why are you called the first MADE vampire if you had a child? And who's Red  
Fern's father? Because last time I checked you had black hair, not flaming red  
hair...

Evelynn.

_Evelynn,_

_How should I know? I'm not the one who wrote the history books. Some one who doesn't concern you and had red hair._

_Maya._

Dear Maya,

Aren't you dead? Or are you writing from hell?

lamia vampiress.

_Dear lamia vampiress,_

_Yes, the goody-two shoes killed me. And you don't need to know how I'm writing to you._

_Maya._

**NILSSON**

Nilsson,

How and why did you get to go and work for Thierry, because that is just  
awesome and I want to work for him too!

Evelynn. 

_Dear Evelynn,_

_I started working for Lord Thierry because when I was made into a vampire there were others who were trying to kill me. He brought me in and I will always owe him for that. You can try and visit his mansion in Las Vegas and try to work something out with him if you want to work for him that badly._

_Nilsson._

**BLAISE, THEA, GILLIAN, ARADIA, ILIANA, AND WINNIE**

Blaise, Thea, Gillian, Aradia, Iliana, and Winnie,

What is your favourite part of being a witch?

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_Blaise: I can put any boy under my spell._

_Thea: I can help save animals._

_Gillian: The spells are pretty cool!_

_Aradia: The power and responsibility of being a witch is an honour._

_Iliana: I saved Keller from that dragon!_

_Winnie: The spells come in handy._

_Blaise, Thea, Gillian, Aradia, Iliana, and Winnie_

**ALL VAMPIRES**

All Vampires,

What is your favourite part about being a vampire?

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_James: Telepathy._

_Poppy: Definitely telepathy._

_Ash: I can stop aging whenever I want – so I am always going to look good._

_Jade: I don't know._

_Kestrel: Strength._

_Rowan: I don't really have a favourite part…_

_Quinn: There is nothing enjoyable about being a human._

_Thierry: I'll live forever so I can be with my soulmate for many different lifetimes._

_Jez: I liked having the speed, strength, and mind power. But I'm living human now (although I am still fast and strong)._

_Morgead: What Jez said (except the living human part)._

_Delos: The power._

_Nilsson: I'm not really sure._

_Lily: Power._

_Hunter: Being a vampire makes me superior to all other creatures._

_Timmy: VAMPIWE!_

_All vampires._

**EVERYONE**

Dear Circle Daybreak,

This is a question for everyone.

Are any of you virgins? I'm curious!

And be honest!

NightGirl25.

P.S. I'm guessing Thierry took away Hannah's innocence. Just a guess.

_Dear NightGirl25,_

_Everyone: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS._

_Circle Daybreak._

_P.S. from Thierry and Hannah: Why did you feel the need to point us out?_

Everyone,

Have you read twilight and what do you think about it I think it's horrible and  
night world is so much better

redfern.

_Dear redfern,_

_James: Twilight is a girl's book – I've never read it._

_Poppy: We BOTH have and I liked it. He thought it was okay._

_Ash: SPARKLING VAMPIRES! HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Mary-Lynette: I read it, but I didn't like it. _

_Thea: I thought it was funny how wrong they are about vampires and shape shifters!_

_Eric: It was weird._

_Gillian: I loved it!_

_David: Gillian made me read it – I didn't mind it._

_Rashel: Ugh._

_Quinn: I don't read._

_Jez: Since when do we sparkle?_

_Morgead: Haven't read it and don't plan on it._

_Maggie: I love Edward Cullen!  
_

_Delos: That book was horrible. And I am better than Edward Cullen._

_Keller: I read that for comic relief…the werewolves! That's not how shape shifting works, it's funny!_

_Galen: I've only read some parts of it (the parts that Keller shows me)._

_Everyone._

**THEA**

Thea,

Merry meet, I'm a Witch too. (Well, I'm still learning. It's a lot of work  
isn't it?) Anyway I was just wondering how is it to have a soulmate who isn't  
a witch? Cause my boyfriend doesn't practice witchcraft, and he's really  
Catholic. (It gets on my nerves when he goes on religious rants, I'm just like  
somebody get me a lion, ya know?) So do you have any advice on how to deal  
with a non-witch boyfriend? Blessed be xx

Lani.

P.S. You're so awesome!

_Dear Lani,_

_Merry meet, and yes it is! It's not that different from having a witch for a boyfriend, except for the fact that he can't do spells. I can understand how that would be annoying. Advice? I would say don't let the fact that he's human get to you – if you love him then that's all that counts. Blessed be._

_Thea._

_P.S. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are amazing! ****Also, since school is starting soon I'm not going to be able to update as often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World **

**RASHEL**

To Rashel,

Hiya! I think you are really cool! Have you heard of/done the/seen the Ninja Glare? I would think so since your like a ninja...Ninjas are awesome!

Ember.

_Dear Ember, _

_Thanks! Of course I have. Ninjas are pretty cool – they are very sneaky._

_Rashel._

Dear Rashel,

I have ears on the inside. Yeah, that's right I know your secret. Yeah we  
understand each other. In the reply Quinn wrote me he implied that he doesn't  
want to be in love with you(actually he said that he had no choice in who he  
falls in love with)but I think that you should teach him a lesson...like  
ignore him for a week or something. I'm just telling you so you can know.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Okay, you know my secret. Do NOT say a word to ANYONE. He WHAT? Oh…that second part isn't bad, it's true. I didn't choose to fall in love with a vampire but I did, and I'm happy about it. I won't ignore him. If he had said only that first part he would've been in BIG trouble though. Thanks for telling me though._

_Rashel_

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Mary-Lynnette:

Hey girl! once i heard that you'll love to go Chile to watch the stars! since the sky is soo amazing in there... well i have good news for you! ;) I'm Chilean! so anytime you wish to star watching just let me now! you'll be more than welcome!... ;)

P.S. you must bring Ash with you!...pleaaasssseeeeee! ;)

**(A/N: I know this one is a repeat but for some reason the reviewer's name didn't go on it so I'm re-posting it.)**

_Dear ,_

_Hi! That's true! Where did you hear that from? Really? Do you like to star gaze often? I just may hold you to that offer, thanks!_

_Mary-Lynette_

_P.S. I'm not sure where Ash is at the moment…he didn't come at the end of the one year so I don't think that's possible. Sorry._

Dear Mary-Lynette,

Hmmm... interesting. I can't believe he hasn't come back yet. You should  
really read the letter I mailed him. But if he won't let you read it then just  
ask him about Katie. Tell him Poppy told you about her and you want his side  
of the story. I figured you would want to know. But like seriously don't let  
that come between you two. You are a good couple!

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

P.S. My favorite constellation is the little dipper. Tehe I'm like a mini  
Mary-Lynette...a Mary (get it like half of Mary-Lynette a LITTLE version of it  
hahahaha.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Why do you say that? I would if I even knew where he was. Katie? Who's Katie? What's going on? Thanks…_

_Mary-Lynette._

_P.S. I get it!_

**HUNTER**

Dear Hunter,

Who ** in your coffee?

All My love + more

Elesary.

_Elesary,_

_I don't drink coffee._

_Hunter Redfern._

Dear Hunter,

It's not nice to talk about yourself like that! But if you think you were  
talking about me. I don't stalk people I just hear and see everything...and  
everyone at Circle Daybreak likes me!

Sincerely, a person who sees and hears everything(previously named a stalker)

_Dear stalker,_

_Uh-huh._

_Hunter Redfern._

**AUTHOR**

Author,

Thanks for using my question!

NightGirl25.

_Dear NightGirl25,_

_It's not a problem! I try and use everyone's – although sometimes I forget one. When I do, it just goes in the next chapter _

_christinaxo._

**EVERYONE**

Circle Daybreak,

I KNOW you guys aren't virgins!

NightGirl25.

_Dear NightGirl25,_

_Everyone: No comment._

_Circle Daybreak._

To everyone,

What do you like the most about your soulmate? What do you dislike the most?

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_James: Poppy gets me like nobody else does._

_Poppy: James is my bestfriend and he GETS me._

_Ash: M'Lin is strong, caring, loyal…_

_Mary-Lynette: No matter how cocky he acts, there is a really sweet and protective side of Ash._

_Thea: I love Eric's kindness to humans AND animals_

_Eric: Thea's strength._

_Gillian: David is the sweetest person EVER._

_David: No matter the mistake, Gillian always tries to do the right thing._

_Quinn: Even though Rashel has a hard shell around her, she has this lovingness about her that is just, wow._

_Rashel: Quinn has the strength and state of mind that is perfectly matched with me._

_Thierry: Hannah's kindness._

_Hannah: Thierry does the right thing even if it hurts him which takes a strength that I admire._

_Jez: I've known Morgead forever, and we've always been mischievous together._

_Morgead: Jez doesn't realize this but she is the strongest, bravest girl I know – and I thought this BEFORE I knew she was a Wild Power._

_Maggie: Even though not everyone always sees this, Delos is very caring._

_Delos: I have never seen someone as selfless as Maggie._

_Keller: Galen can make me feel like it's okay to love._

_Galen: Keller's strength is like nothing I have ever seen._

_Circle Daybreak._

_P.S. There is nothing that we dislike about our soulmates._

**THIERRY**

Lord Thierry I am fine with humans always have I have a soulmate his names  
Alexander he's human I thinking of coming to Las Vegas with him next week is  
that okay?

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_Of course that's okay! We will see you soon and welcome to Circle Daybreak._

_Lord Thierry._

Dear Thierry,

I like birthday cake. I mean you only get birthday cake like 10 times a year  
and it tastes so good! Anyways I'm ok with not having your number I have  
Iliana's and she is a lot of fun to text. I mean sometimes she's busy with  
Apocalypse-y stuff but most of the time she replies! Are you nervous for it to  
come? Do you think you are going to win? I think your going to win. One time I  
won a game of monopoly. I must of got lucky though because I think that my  
mother cheats. Did you know that I know all your secrets! Like I know that in  
exactly 97 days you are going to propose to Lady Hannah. And I also know that  
before you left for Three Rivers you kissed Hellewise. It was an old story in  
my family but since my mother was a lost witch she made it up as a fairy tale.  
But I bet it's true! One time I told a lie to my mom about what time I got  
home in the night and she knew I was lying. That's when I thought she was a  
witch but I dismissed the possibility of her being a witch because she didn't  
have a wart. That was when I was 7 though. Now I know the truth. About  
everything.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

P.S. I got a little off topic sorry!

_Dear Poppy,_

_Good to know. 10? You only have one birthday a year though. I'm glad to hear that. Of course I'm nervous – we all are. I think we have a good chance. Thank you for the support! Congratulations? How do you know that? Well I'm glad you know the truth about your heritage._

_Lord Thierry._

_P.S. I realized but it was an entertaining read._

**THEA**

Merry meet I am witch a Harman from circle twilight and I just my human  
soulmate we are gonna join circle daybreak and I wanted to meet one of my  
cousins I will arrive some time next week with my soulmate we are from san  
Francisco it will be nice to meet you.

Rose.

**(A/N: This letter didn't have a name so I made it for Thea – because she grew up as a witch unlike Gillian.)**

_Dear Rose,_

_Merry meet. I used to belong to Circle Twilight too. Really? I'll come pick you up from the airport and you can meet my soulmate, Eric. Just tell me when you'll be arriving. It'll be nice to meet you too!_

_Thea._

Dear Thea,

After you responded to me, even though I didn't personally write you a letter,  
I figured it would be very polite of me to write you an individual letter. How  
is Eric? All your animal friends? I'm sort of afraid to ask about Blaise but  
since no one at circle Daybreak likes to talk about her I'll talk about her  
with you if you want! How is she?

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thank you. He's good. They're very good. Thank you! I miss her a lot! Although I know that Ash would talk about her – they used to be a lot alike (although Ash has changed a lot now). I can't really keep in touch with her anymore but I hear she's good._

_Thea._

**JEREMY**

To Jeremy,

I liked you. Why'd you have to go crazy? :(

Ember.

_To Ember,_

_I didn't go crazy. I couldn't let the girl that I love become a vampire. That's all._

_Jeremy._

**NILSSON**

To Nilsson,

What's you first name? Or is your first name Nilsson? If that's your first name  
what's your last name then?

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_My first name is Nilsson. My last name is Smith._

_Nilsson_

**MORGEAD**

Dear Morgead,

YOU ARE UBER AWESOME. Don't tell the others but you're the best. What is your  
fave color, do you like ice cream? How do you feel on Justin Bieber  
(personally he's not all that great), How about Logan Lerman and Eli (from  
Degrassi) and Taylor Lautner. Tell Jez I said hi and she rocks. Blackthorns  
RULE and are way better than Redferns (no offense Redferns...actually offense  
intended). OH YEAH AND I'M GONNA RIGHT A STORY WHERE YOU HAVE A SISTER! OH YEAH.

Blackthorngirl

_Dear Blackthorngirl,_

_Thank you! It's about time that it's not always about the Redferns (except if it's Jez, than that's more than okay). Red. Who doesn't like ice cream? I can't stand him! Don't watch Degrassi. Taylor Lautner is the werewolf from Twilight, right? She says hi and she does rock. I agree about that (except when it comes to Jez like I said). Okay?_

_Morgead._

Dear Morgead,

So I the author forgot to include you in my message to any Daybreakers I  
forgot! Oh well. I'm writing to you now so it doesn't matter. Anyways what  
does it feel like being in love with Jez instead of fighting with her all the  
time and beating her up and just being friends with her. Does it feel  
different? Do you mind being a part of Circle Daybreak? What's it like to have  
a wild power soulmate? I'm sorry I didn't write to you before but I am excited  
to see you at the wedding. I hope Jez's relative would be invited to her  
wedding. But I'm sure any half-breed (like me) would be invited to another  
half breed (Jez) wedding. Plus me and Jez are friends. So I'll be seeing you  
soon.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.) 

_Dear Poppy,_

_I noticed that. Oh well, I got this letter now. It feels the same like it always used to – I've always loved Jez. Honestly, I don't mind being a damned Daybreaker. We're here together and she's safe – that's all that matters. I forget she's a wild power a lot of the time. It's alright. You mean Uncle Bracken? Of course! I guess so. Everyone will finally get to meet you._

_Morgead._

**ASH**

Ash call Mary-Lynnette! Anyway my ? for u is: u guys r my favourite couple so  
what's it like for you and Mary-Lynnette?

P.S I LOVE u!(not in a stalker way,) (maybe)

a girl trying to find her Ash3 :D

Danielle1319.

_Dear Danielle1319,_

_Firstly why the urgency? Is she okay? Secondly, she never called me to come back so I don't think she wants to here from me. Thank you, and I'd have to say that right now it's complicated. Thank you (as long as you're not ACTUALLY a stalker). And there's no one like me out there. _

_Ash._

Dear Ash,

I think you are very cocky. Not very nice either. I'm not sure Mary-Lynette is  
going to be happy. Tsk tsk. I will have to tell her about that night in Vegas  
right after you left. Yeah I know about Katie and about what happened.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

P.S. Feel free to let the other Daybreakers read this...i just think they  
should know.

P.P.S. What did I do that made you cousin try to kill you?

_Dear Poppy,_

_I USED to be like that. But I'm trying to change for my M'Lin. WHAT NIGHT? Who's spreading these lies? _

_Ash._

_P.S. I'll pass._

_P.P.S. You told him that you knew that he was going to propose to Poppy and he thought I told you!_

**DELOS**

Dear Delos,

I'm totally in love with u! I've always wanted my vampire prince :D

Anyways I was wondering do u no any1 who could be mi soulmate? :D I love u and  
Maggie! Happy wishes

a girl looking for her Ash or Delos:), danielle-redfern.

_Dear danielle-redfern,_

_Thank you. Sorry I don't. Until you actually FIND your soulmate you don't know who it will be. Until I met Maggie I didn't believe in the soulmate principle, and even if I did, I NEVER would have thought it'd be a human – but I'm very happy that I've found Maggie. Thank you again. Happy wishes to you too._

_Delos._

Dear Delos,

You are so much nicer than Ash. That is so great that you think being with her  
won't ever suck. Good luck proposing to her.(that right I know the secret...)

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thank you, I agree. Of course not! Being with someone you love could NEVER suck! Thank you – wait! How'd you find out?_

_Delos._

**JEZ**

Dear Jez,

I am a Harman! My great grandma Edgith had an illegitimate child and that is  
my grandma Sapphire (lost witch) had a daughter named Rose and then there's  
me, Poppy. A few years ago grandma Edgith tracked me down and told me my  
heritage. Penelope is not better than Jezebel so yeah watch me complain! I  
would love to come join Circle Daybreak but I don't turn 18 till October and my  
mom says I can't leave the house till I'm 18! I will definitely be at the  
wedding!

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_So we are related! Imagine – the two half breeds related to each other. Wow, Harman completely through the mother's side. Circle Daybreak has been looking for the lost Harmans. Fair enough, I would get mad if people started calling me Jezebel (even when Morgead does it). When you turn 18 then you should come. Good to know!_

_Jez._

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

I can't believe you wrote me back that is so awesome! Ok I will take out the  
John part for my personal use I can't change everyone's quotes. I guess but  
you kinda know who you were gonna fall in love with I mean you had the  
soulmate thing you really didn't have a choice. And thank you I would be  
honoured to be a clone of Poppy.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_I'm not that heartless that I wouldn't answer back. Thank you. I understand that but at least one person stopped. The only person who's allowed to call me John is Rashel. Yes Rashel is my soulmate and I love her, but before I met her I never thought that I'd fall in love with a human – a vampire hunter at that! _

_Quinn._

**KELLER**

Dear Keller,

Yeah I know it's hard to believe but my great grandma Edgith had an  
illegitimate child and that is my grandma Sapphire(lost witch) had a daughter  
named Rose and then there's me and then my dad had a fling with my mom. But  
my shape shifting abilities didn't kick in until I was 14 and grandma Edgith  
told me my heritage and brought me to the first house(Galen's Parents) and  
they taught me how to shift. So basically my mother thinks I'm an ordinary  
girl. ha. I would love to come join Circle Daybreak but I don't turn 18 till  
October and my mom says I can't leave the house till I'm 18! You are the only  
the only panther I know! They are like the best ninjas and anyone who doesn't  
recognize this *cough* Ash *cough* you should beat.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Wow. Really? 14? I wonder why that late…? You've met Galen? Then come when you turn 18. Yeah, there aren't too many panthers. "*cough* Ash *cough*"? What did he say?_

_Keller._

**JAMES**

Dear James,

Ash did not tell me the secret. But feel free to kill him. I just watch and  
observe and I have my sources(and cameras) yeah that's right I have cameras.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.) 

_Dear Poppy,_

_He didn't? Oh. No, I won't kill him this time. Cameras? That's a little creepy…_

_James._

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

I was reading this and my letter was published right above it and I got  
confused because I thought my letter was your letter and I was like why is she  
writing the same thing I wrote! Haha. Ash moment. Poppy squared. I like the  
sound of it! Poppy to the second power! Now we both take down anyone who wants  
to make fun of our hypernessssss! *cough* Ash *cough* Quinn thinks we are  
related! We might be though because you are part witch! So am I! I'm a  
half breed like Jez! Except I'm half witch half shape shifter but yeah we might  
be related! That would be so cool if we were! I would be the happiest person  
ever. Now if James is reading this send him away because I have a secret!

He is going to marry you. Tehe! I didn't want to ruin it but I have to keep  
the other half of Poppy squared informed. I hear you are all(all the  
Daybreakers) going to have a joint wedding after the apocalypse!

Sincerely, the other half of Poppy Squared(the girl who sees and hears  
everything.)

P.S. We should copyright that word.

_Dear Poppy,_

_Haha that would be confusing! YES! Take him down! That would be SO COOL! WHAT? YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Thank you for telling me! Really? No one has proposed to anyone… you sure about that?_

_Poppy._

_P.S. We should! Poppy Squared © There _

**GALEN**

Dear Galen,

Ok so I was just discussing my heritage with Keller and I remembered going to  
your house to be trained. So I was wondering if you remember me? I looked a  
little different but basically had about shoulder length black hair and  
purplish grey eyes. I am a shape shifter (or well half shape shifter) clearly.  
But yeah basically do you remember me hanging around your house I was about 14  
so like 4 years ago?

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Yes, I do remember you!_

_Galen._

**ERIC**

Dear Eric,

After you responded to me, even though I didn't personally write you a letter,  
I figured it would be very polite of me to write you an individual letter. How  
is Thea? Behaving? Haha just kidding I know she is. How is the vet clinic  
doing? Are you excited to go to college?

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thanks! She's good! Of course she is – she's not Blaise. It's good. Thea works there now too which is even better! Yeah!_

_Eric._

**DAVID**

Dear David,

After you responded to me, even though I didn't personally write you a letter,  
I figured it would be very polite of me to write you an individual letter.  
How's Tanya doing? Have you heard from Gary? How is your relationship with  
Gillian going?

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thanks! I don't really talk to her anymore but I know that her rash went away. I haven't. He's in Heaven now so there's no way to communicate. It's amazing!_

_David._

**HANNAH**

Dear Hannah,

After you responded to me, even though I didn't personally write you a letter,  
I figured it would be very polite of me to write you an individual letter. I  
can't believe you got this lifetime right. I am so happy for you. You and Lord  
Thierry are going to be happy with each other. Do you like your title(being  
called Lady Hannah)? I mean personally I wouldn't be able to take it! But do  
you mind?

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thank you. I'm really happy too – we both are! I'll admit it was a bit weird at first but I got used to it pretty quickly. So no, I don't mind._

_Lady Hannah_

**MAGGIE**

Dear Maggie,

After you responded to me, even though I didn't personally write you a letter,  
I figured it would be very polite of me to write you an individual letter. How  
is Miles doing, making the transition into a shape shifter? How is Delos doing,  
making the transition into modern life? Your last name is the same as my aunts  
first name. Do you hate it when people pronounce it Nelly? I mean its Neely as  
in like kneel-e. I get mad when people call her the wrong name. It must be  
very frustrating.

Sincerely, Poppy(the girl who sees and hears everything.)

_Dear Poppy,_

_Awe, thank you! Miles is good, he's got the hang of the whole shape shifting thing now. Delos is good too, he's transitioning really well! Really? Oh I hate when people say Nelly! It's very frustrating and annoying!  
_

_Maggie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**

**ASH**

Ash,

Hi I wrote the last letter about loving you but not in a stalker way and u  
asked y the urgency she's not hurt BUT I love u and mare and i want you to be  
together! so call her if your the knight in shining armour if she loves you  
she'll except you!

P.S. no any1 who could be my soulmate :D I like lamia!

-a girl looking for her Ash(Redferns are the best Ash!)

danielle:)

_Dear danielle,_

_Oh. Thank goddess you're not a stalker – some of you fan girls can get pretty intense. She's not hurt? Phew. I love Mare too but she hasn't called me to tell me that she wants me to come back. I want to be with her too! I want to be her knight in shining armour but I don't know if she will forgive me._

_Sorry, I don't. Although I can't blame you for like lamia the best. And especially us Redferns._

_Ash._

**DELOS**

Hi Delos!

I love you! But not in stalker creepy way! I respect that you and Maggie are  
soulmates:) do me a favour tell Ash to call Mary-Lynnette A.S.A.P! And the  
question I have for you is how are u and the Maggie?

danielle1319.

_Dear danielle1319,_

_Hello. Thank you. I'm glad that you respect that. I'll tell him. Maggie and I are doing very well thank you._

_Delos._

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Dear Mary-Lynnette,

I swear girl your my idol! As a fellow star watcher to another can I ask a ?:  
have u ever sneaked out 2 watch the stars?(I have!)

Oh and another WHY THE HELL ARENT YOU WITH ASH! He misses you wait a day for his call otherwise call him! For Isis sake if you aren't with him soon I will  
track you both down!

(I've always wanted my Ash at least you have yours!)Again you're my favourite  
girl ever!

-a girl looking for her Ash. Danielle:D

P.S remember what I said! Get in contact with Ash dammit!

_Dear Danielle,_

_Thank you! I have. I got caught after but I didn't get into TOO much trouble since it was only star-gazing. It's…complicated. He said he'd come back after a year and he didn't. No phone call, no letter…nothing. If he misses me he would've come back. I think the world only needs one Ash __. Thank you again!_

_Mary-Lynette_

**KELLER**

Dear Keller,

I think you're amazing! Every time I read about you and Galen I get teary eyed  
XD. By the way I have question: does Galen have a dark side? Oh and can you  
do me a favour? Make sure Ash calls Mary-Lynnette! thx u amazingly awesome  
panther!

-a girl looking for her Ash

danielle!

_Dear Danielle,_

_Thanks. Honestly? He really doesn't. Um…sure? _

_Keller._

To Keller-

Hehe. You asked me before if I was a shape shifter or not and never said  
anything. I am. Though I shift into a fox. If I could pick another animal  
(Which I wouldn't) it would be a panther. :)

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Oh, I've never met a fox shifter. That sentence made no sense but thank you?_

_Keller._

**JAMES**

Dear James,

Hiya! I think your the sweetest vampire ever well your at the same level as  
Ash (I LOVE him!) anyways I was wondering do you know anyone who could be my  
soulmate? I love the lamia! Second can you turn me into a vampire? Plzz! I'll  
do anything!

-a girl looking for her Ash :D

Danielle!

_Dear Danielle,_

_Hi. Thank you –wait what? Ash and sweet do not belong in the same sentence unless the word "isn't" is in between. Yeah, he's changed, but he's not sweet (except to his soulmate so that doesn't really count). Sorry, you never really know who will be your soulmate until you find them. Haha you do gotta love the lamia! No. We can't just turn people into vampires._

_James._

**HUNTER**

Dear Hunter,

I heard Delos blew you up. If I were being polite I would say sorry, but I  
don't give a damn what you think of anything or anyone. Newsflash: no one  
does.

Send me a postcard from Hell

All my love+ more

-Elesary-

_Elesary,_

_I did not "blow up". I was perished. And I don't care what you think little girl._

_Hunter Redfern._

To Hunter-

I'm stalking you... watch out...

-Crazy stalker girl (Not the one from before though)

_Crazy stalker girl,_

_You humans need to find something better to do besides "stalking me". And I'm not afraid of you little girl._

_Hunter Redfern._

Dear Hunter,

I killed Garnet. HA! And Rashel helped. We're BFF's now. What now? :P

Lamia vampress.

_Lamia vampress,_

_I. Don't. Care. _

_Hunter Redfern._

**EVERYONE**

To everyone-

*raises eyebrow* Really? There's NOTHING you don't like about your soulmate? OH  
well. What's your favourite subject?(In like school.) And don't say lunch. Cause  
apparently that's not a subject. *grumbles* Mines art!

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_James: um…music I guess_

_Poppy: music_

_Ash: I never went to human school but if I did…drama_

_Mary-Lynette: science_

_Thea: biology_

_Eric: biology_

_Gillian: art_

_David: English_

_Rashel: gym_

_Quinn: I haven't attended school in over 400 years but if I did I'd say either history or English_

_Hannah: history_

_Thierry: I have never attended school but history, because I've lived through it all._

_Jez: gym_

_Morgead: I never had to go to school! But…gym?_

_Delos: I had a private tutor. He taught me languages and mathematics._

_Maggie: I like geography._

_Keller: gym_

_Galen: any class that involves learning a language_

_Circle Daybreak._

_P.S. from Mary-Lynette: Ember, of course no was going to say there was something about their soulmate that they disliked with their soulmate RIGHT THERE. So sorry, that question probably won't ever get answered._

**NILSSON**

To Nilsson-

I had a teacher named Mr. Smith! He hated me and my best friend! :) I'm so  
proud of that! How old are you?

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Really? Oh. You're proud of that? Okay… I am around 100 years old._

_Nilsson._

**ARADIA**

To Aradia-

Hiya! If your blind how can you read this? Or is someone reading this for you?  
I think your really cool! Blind people always are! :D

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Hello. You just answered your own question __. Thank you._

_Aradia, Maiden of the Witches_

**GARY (ANGEL)**

To Gary-

Yayz! I had a fan girl attack when you replied! So your an angel? That's coolio!  
What's it like being an angel?

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_That sounds like a good thing! I am – finally. Thanks to Gillian. Sorry, I'm not allowed to say._

_Gary._

**THIERRY**

Dear Thierry,

Okay so I found my soulmate his name is Jacob and he's human but I'm lamia but  
we need a place to stay. So can we join circle daybreak and stay at your  
mansion? We promise not to break stuff and get on your nerves like *cough Ash  
Cough* and *cough Quinn cough*. PLEASE?

Blackthorngirl (And yes I am Morgead's Cousin tell him I said Hi!)

_Dear Blackthorngirl,_

_Of course. Haha Ash and Quinn aren't that bad as a lot of people think they are. Welcome to Circle Daybreak._

_Lord Thierry._

_P.S. Morgead's cousin? I was under the impression that he had no family left. But I'll pass the message along._

**JEZ**

Hey Jez your one of my favourite characters I am gonna join circle daybreak I  
found my soulmate a human I am actually a Harman mauve Harman had a sister  
Selene she's my great great grandma and I just wanna say hi and congrats to  
you and Morgead and if you see a petite girl with red hair and silver eyes and  
freckles across her nose you found me. See you on Saturday.

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thank you. Congratulations on finding a soulmate. Thank you – and you sound like you look eerily like me…weird. Whatever, see you then._

_Jez._

**THEA**

Thea I am coming on Saturday look for a petite girl with red ringlets and  
silver eyes with freckles across her nose. Also look for a tall boy with  
brown hair and green eyes

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_Okay! Has anyone ever said that you look like Jez? It sounds like you do! Can't wait to meet you!  
_

_Thea._

**RASHEL**

Dear Rashel,

How did the Lancer's react when you told them you were joining Circle  
Daybreak? XD

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_I didn't tell them._

_Rashel._

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

How did the other Daybreakers react when they heard you found your soulmate?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Most of them were in shock except for Ash – he laughed._

_Quinn._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

**HUNTER**

Hunter,

I just wanted to say you're so awesome! Don't worry I'm not human, I' a witch.  
Anyway love you (not in a creepy stalker way)

Fellow evil genius (Lani)

Oh wait one question. What's it like having Quinn, Ash and Delos turn on you?

_Lani,_

_Thank you. Good. Finally someone appreciates what I was trying to achieve. They are all a disgrace._

_Hunter Redfern._

Dear Hunter,

If you didn't blow up, then what happened to you? I mean after you grandson  
kicked your pathetic a**.

You should be scared of me. You don't know me, but I know you

all my love + more

-Elesary-

_Elesary,_

_I evaporated into thin air in a sense if you must know. And HE did not kick my a**, it was the blue fire. I would never be scared of a weak little human. Everyone knows me._

_Hunter Redfern._

To Hunter-

Oh you should be scared of me...

-Stalker girl

_Stalker girl,_

_I'm not._

_Hunter Redfern._

**KELLER**

To Keller-

Haha. I confused you. And I don't feel like saying what I meant. And you never  
see us since we're so sly. ;)

-Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Yes you did. Fair enough._

_Keller._

**EVERYONE**

To Everyone-

Hiya! I have now given up on finding out what you dislike about your  
soulmates! Anyways! Have any of you read the Mortal Instruments series? I  
finished them a few weeks ago! Have you heard the Bed Intruder song on  
YouTube? Do any of you like Owl City? They rock!

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_Poppy, Jade, Rowan, Gillian, Maggie, and Winnie have read the Mortal Instruments._

_Poppy, James, Ash, Mark, Jade, David, Gillian, Morgead, and Maggie have heard the Bed Intruder song on YouTube._

_Poppy, James, Mary-Lynette, Thea, Hannah, Iliana, and Nissa like Owl City._

_Circle Daybreak._

Dear Everyone,

What is your favourite novel? (Graphic novels and comic books do not count) What is your favourite movie? What is your favourite band?

Your fan,

Jocasta Silver

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_Poppy: __Are you there God? It's me, Margaret__ – it's a classic! The Notebook. DJ Mangoo._

_James: I don't really read, but I didn't mind reading __Lord of the Flies__ for school. Rush Hour. I like all Euro trance._

_Ash: I don't read. Takers. Drake._

_Mary-Lynette: I like books about stars. Dear John. Taylor Swift._

_Thea: __The Last Song__. The Last Song. Nelly Furtado._

_Eric: I like reading books about animals…does that count? Indiana Jones. Pink Floyd._

_Gillian: __Mortal Instruments__. Harry Potter. Lady GaGa._

_David: I don't really read… Inception. Black Eyed Peas._

_Quinn: Shakespeare – it makes me remember when I was human. 30 Days of Night. Aerosmith._

_Rashel: __Vampire Academy__. Aeon Flux. Rolling Stones._

_Hannah: __Dear John__. Alice in Wonderland. Jordin Sparks._

_Thierry: I like time period novels. The Mummy. Michael Jackson. _

_Jez: I don't read. The Exorcist. ACDC._

_Morgead: I don't read. The Terminator. Metallica._

_Maggie: __Twilight__. Twilight. Natasha Bedingfield._

_Delos: I only read what I was told to read. I don't watch movies. There are no songs that I particularly like._

_Keller: I'm too busy to read. The Wolfman. Billy Talent._

_Galen: I enjoy reading poetry – especially by Robert Frost. I don't know what my favourite movie is. Queen._

_Circle Daybreak._

Dear bonded pairs,

If you could go anywhere with your soulmate where would you go?

Your fan,

Jocasta Silver

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_Poppy: The Caribbean._

_James: I'm cool with wherever._

_Ash: As long as I was with M'Lin I wouldn't care where we were._

_Mary-Lynette: Chile, so I could look at the stars._

_Thea: Somewhere where there's not that many people._

_Eric: The islands would be cool._

_Gillian: Italy._

_David: Somewhere in Europe._

_Quinn: Doesn't matter._

_Rashel: I don't care where I am when I'm with Quinn._

_Hannah: I'd love to be able to travel the world._

_Thierry: All the places where Hannah had lives before. _

_Maggie: It'd be cool to see the olden castles of England, and Scotland._

_Delos: I'd love for Maggie to be able to see my kingdom while NOT being a slave._

_Keller: Tokyo would be kinda cool._

_Galen: As long as I'm with Keller._

_Circle Daybreak._

Okay I just wanted to ask you all who you all love and would take a bullet  
for? And yea not really a fan cause I don't know you guys but hope to be a future  
fan :)

Ashes of sorrow.

_Dear ashes of sorrow,_

_We would all take a bullet (or stake) for our soulmates. Since you don't know us we'll tell you who our soulmates are._

_James Rasmussen and Poppy North_

_Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynette Carter_

_Thea Harman and Eric Ross_

_Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn_

_John Quinn and Rashel Jordan_

_Thierry Descoudres and Hannah Snow_

_Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn_

_Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely_

_Galen Drache and Raksha Keller_

_Circle Daybreak._

**BLAISE**

Dear Blaise,

So what would you do if you found your soul-mate? What if your soul-mate was a  
human?

What do you think of the "Harry Potter" series?

Good Luck!

Jocasta Silver

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_Honestly, I don't know. I think they are NOTHING like how real witches are. Thank you?_

_Blaise._

**THEA**

Thea I actually look a lot like my mother

Rose.

_Dear Rose,_

_Really? I still can't wait to meet you._

_Thea._

**JAMES**

Dear James,

I think u are so awesome! if I have a soulmate it would either be you or Ash  
and again since your Ash's cousin I'm gonna ask u: make sure Ash calls  
Mary-Lynnette I'm begging XD. lol question: how have u and Poppy been?

-danielle:)

_Dear Danielle,_

_Thank you. Ash? Seriously? I can't believe I just got put into a category with Ash. Alright. We're doing good._

_James._

**ASH**

Hi Ash,

Again its me from the last letter! I swear to Goddess! I've talked to  
Mary-Lynnette she forgives u! she thinks u don't want her for not calling her!  
so goddess help me if u don't call by the time I hear from u I will track u  
down goddess dam it!1 I love u guys and I want u to be together so if don't  
call her ill kill her! just kidding but f*** call her!

-a girl looking for her Ash, Danielle:)

_Dear Danielle,_

_I remember you. What? How could she think that? Oh I am definitely calling her! Thank you, I want us to be together too! _

_Ash._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You guys rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World sadly.**

**EVERYONE**

To all Daybreakers,

If you could go back in time before you and your soulmate joined Circle  
Daybreak, what time period would you go to during the time you found out you  
were soulmates?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Poppy: Maybe the 1980s? That seems like it would be fun _

_James: The future would've been cool._

_Ash: The Medieval times, so I could literally be Mary-Lynette's knight in shining armor._

_Mary-Lynette: No specific time period, but sometime before all the technology – so you could just sit outside and star gaze in peace._

_Thea: Any time period as long as it doesn't involve witch hunts._

_Eric: I don't know – but definitely NOT during the Salem witch hunts._

_Gillian: Ancient Rome._

_David: Um…the Crusaders?_

_Rashel: When I was really little, before my mom died._

_Quinn: The 1600s when I was human._

_Hannah: I've had lives in many different time periods so…_

_Thierry: This one. Hannah and I have gone through the ages._

_Maggie: I'd say the Middle Ages, because where Delos is from it looks like it belongs in that time period._

_Delos: Maggie tells me that where I grew up belongs in the Middle Ages so that time period._

_Keller: The Stone Ages. _

_Galen: I think it would be interesting around Shakespeare's time._

_Circle Daybreak._

Hi! I'm Ashley but my question is:

Are you all happy with your lives the way they are? And if not then what would  
you like them to be like? And can any of you have children?

_Dear Ashley:_

_James: I am very happy with my life._

_Poppy: I'm super happy that I can finally be with Jamie but I just wish that my family (besides Phil) knew that I was actually alive. And no, Jamie and I can't have kids because I'm a made vampire – I'm not aging or changing at all anymore._

_Ash: I'm going to see my Mary-Lynette soon so I'm very happy about that. It's definitely possible for me and Mare to have kids – but that's not something we're thinking about any time soon,_

_Mary-Lynette: Ash is coming back soon so I'm really excited to see him. _

_Thea:__ I am happy but I wish that I could still be able to live as witch. _

_Eric: I am obviously happy with my life. And why wouldn't we be able to have kids?_

_Gillian: My life is PERFECT right now! Yes we can have kids. I'm not full witch._

_David: There's nothing I'd want to change about my life._

_Rashel: I'm happy but I wish that my mom weren't dead obviously and that Timmy wasn't stuck as a four year old forever._

_Quinn: After 400 years I finally feel happy with my life, but I can't ever give Rashel kids because I'm a made vampire and I've physically been the same since the 1600s._

_Thierry: Now that Hannah and I can finally be together I am very happy. Unfortunately, I can never give her kids because I am a made vampire (like Quinn and Poppy – although I am much older) and I have neither changed nor aged since the Stone Ages._

_Hannah: I am very happy that I can finally be with Thierry._

_Jez: Let's see: I finally know the truth about who I am AND my soulmate is my best friend. Yeah, I'm happy. And obviously we can have kids: I'm half human you know._

_Morgead: Finally Jez knows how I feel about her and she feels the same way. Hell yes I'm happy._

_Maggie: My life feels complete. And one day yeah, Delos and I could have children._

_Delos: Being with Maggie always makes me happy._

_Keller: I'm very happy with Galen._

_Galen: I love being with Keller – she makes me happy. And when we're older yes, we can have children._

_Circle Daybreak._

TO ALL DAYBREAKERS: What do you think of the other L.J. Smith vampire series,  
The Vampire Diaries?

I lurve mustangs.

_Dear I lurve mustangs,_

_James: I've never read the series so I can't say._

_Poppy: I haven't read the books but I LOVE the show!_

_Ash: I can't stand it! Some writer compared me to Damon *rolls eyes at idiocy*_

_Mary-Lynette: They're good books._

_Eric:__ That's not really the kind of books I read._

_Thea: I haven't read them._

_David: As I've said – I don't like reading._

_Gillian: They are such good books! I really like Stefan!_

_Quinn: I'm with Ash. Why did they think that I was anything like him?_

_Rashel: I don't read._

_Thierry: I've never read those series but I might read them one day, if only to see why Quinn and Ash are being compared to the Damon character._

_Hannah: I like the show._

_Morgead: I don't read._

_Jez: My answer is just like Morgead's._

_Delos: That is not why my tutors gave me to read._

_Maggie: Even though I know that vampires aren't actually like that I love those books! Team Delena! _

_Galen: I've never read them._

_Keller:_

_Circle Daybreak._

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

How are ya girl? You are one of my idols! I have a question: do like Ash in  
anyway? Wanna be friends? :D vampires are the best! And if you're getting married  
can I be invited?

-DANIELLE:)

_Dear Danielle,_

_Great, you? Thank you! When I first met him I didn't, but I don't mind him as much anymore. Sure! (To both questions)._

_Poppy._

**JAMES**

Dear James,

It's me from the last letter! Why wouldn't u want to be in the same category! He  
is so smexy XD! But don't worry so are u! So how'd it go with Poppy's dad?

Danielle Redfern.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I remember you. Do you not know how he used to be? Yeah he's changed but still… Thanks. We haven't gone yet, so I really can't say._

_James._

**ASH**

Dear Ash.

Yes it's me again your fellow fan but non stalker. YES! U called her right? So  
how did it go? I love yeah Ash! Hope your happy! Lets be best friends!

-danielle:)

_Dear Danielle,_

_How could I forget you? I did, and it went well – so thank you. I am very happy, and how about just friends._

_Ash._

ASH

I love how your eyes change color! AWESOMENESS! Oh and I thought it was sweet  
how you changed and funny how M'Lin could push you (ahem a FREAKIN VAMPIRE!)  
around.

Poppy: your biggest fan next to Mary :]

P.S. No I'm not the Poppy who is James soulmate, there are a lot of us around  
here...(but I'm the best)

_Dear Poppy (jeez how many of you Poppy's are out there?),_

_Thanks. Of course I changed for Mary-Lynette – I wasn't a very good person back then. And it's not like I'm going to resist and risk hurting her._

_Ash._

Ash:

YOU ARE A ** IDIOT! WHO THE HELL WOULD LEAVE MARE! She's beautiful, and  
swweeeet as can be. We both think you're an idiot for agreeing and should have  
just kissed her and said, 'I couldn't pair to leave you'

Love, Kathy and Alec

PS form alec: HURRY AND GET BACK BEFORE I DECIDE TO MOVE TO BRIAR CREEEEK AND  
STEEEEE- OUCH KAT STOP PULLING MY EAR!

PSS From kat: I'm sorry my brothers a idiot.

_Kathy and Alec,_

_You think I don't know that? I do! Do you think it was easy to leave? It wasn't! Did I want to leave her? NO! But I left because she didn't want to be with me because of the type of person that I was back then so I left to go try and right as many of my wrongs as I could so then I could be a soulmate that she was proud of. Alec: If you even go NEAR my Mary-Lynette I will personally hunt you down. Kat: Your brother is an idiot. A_

_Ash._

**JEZ**

Jez

I love your name! It's awesome! I love you and Mongrad's (did I spell it right?)  
story! So sweet! I wish that could happen to me! And I don't mean just the  
love story part I would love to be a half vampire! Right now though I'm a  
pudding vampire! Next a REAL vampire!

Poppy: Your biggest fan ever. Well next to Mongrad

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thanks – it's much better than Jezebel. Thanks but no you didn't – it's Morgead. Pudding vampire? _

_Jez._

Jez:

Jez you are ** AMAZING! Your my (Kats) favourite Daybreaker (Well... I like  
Mare more but she's not a Daybreaker). We're envious of your relationship  
with Morgy. It must be awesome to be in love with your Best friend.

Love, Kathy & Alec

_Dear Kathy & Alec,_

_Thanks. So then technically I'm not your favourite Daybreaker – Mary-Lynette is. I'm warning you – don't let him hear you call him Morgy. It would not end well for you. I definitely never thought that we'd be soulmates but I'm glad we are._

_Jez._

**RASHEL**

Rashel

Hi! Okay I love your name 'The cat' Epic-ness! And how you couldn't kill Quinn!  
Omgsh so romantic! Oh don't think I'm making you sound weak or anything. And I  
freakin love how you're so tough!

Poppy (wishin she was you)

not the poppy you know...

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thanks. I didn't think it was romantic at the time though – I couldn't understand why I couldn't kill him. To handle Quinn you definitely can't be weak._

_Rashel._

**QUINN**

QUINN!

You're awesome! I 3 you! (Don't kill me Rashel!) But would never get between  
you and 'The Cat' (Partly because she would kill me and because you two are so  
cute together!)

3 poppy!

Not poppy u know...

_Dear Poppy,_

_Thanks. Don't worry, she got your letter so she knows it's only fan girl love. You're right on both counts._

_Quinn._

**MORGEAD**

MONGRAD

Did I get your name right? And did you ever think about Jez kissing you? Do  
you have a twin? Or brother? That's single? I would become a vampire! I 3  
MONGRAD!

Do you have a nickname? Would you and Jez have kids? Can I come to your  
wedding?

Poppy

Not small vampire poppy or the other poppy on here

P.S. Turn me into a vampire?

_Poppy,_

_No. You didn't. It's MORGEAD. Obviously I've thought about it. I don't have a family – Jez is the closest thing to family I've got. You say you love me but if you did wouldn't you at least know my name? You got Quinn's name right! Yes but only Jez calls me that and I hate it when she does. That's not something we've talked about or even thought about. No – you don't even know my name. And I'm not turning you into a vampire._

_MORGEAD – not Mongrad._

**HANNAH**

To Hannah-

Hiya! What was your favourite life? And not this one. I think its so cool your  
an Old Soul.

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_I'd have to say this one, for two reasons. One: I don't really remember my other lives all that well and two: this is the life where Thierry and I can actually be together. Oh not this one? Hmm… I think when I was Hana of Three Rivers because it was the very first time that Thierry and I met. Thank you!_

_Lady Hannah._

**GALEN**

To Galen-

Poetry rocks! Not many people like it. Though I prefer reading fantasy,  
reading poems is right after that!

Ember.

_Dear Ember, _

_I agree. It's a shame that not too many people like it. _

_Galen._

**JAMES, ASH, DAVID, JEZ, MORGEAD, AND KELLER**

To James, Ash, David, Jez, Morgead, and Keller-

Gasp! How could you guys not like reading! Faints.

~Ember

_Ember,_

_James: I said I didn't mind __Lord of the Flies__._

_Ash: Easily._

_David: Well I'm sure you don't like every activity._

_Jez: I have better things to do._

_Morgead: Why would I waste my time reading?_

_Keller: With my job I don't have the time to read._

_James, Ash, David, Jez, Morgead, and Keller_

**DAYBREAKER BOYS**

All daybreak boys:

I love you. Your all so sweet in your own way. (Especially You Galen (and  
Thierry))Though some of you (*cough* Ash, Delos *cough*) are/were just plan  
IDIOTS through half of your stories.

Love, Kath.

_Dear Kath,_

_Everyone but Ash and Delos: Thank you._

_Ash: Well maybe you're actually the idiot. _

_Delos: I was trying to keep Maggie SAFE!_

_Daybreaker boys._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You're the ones who keep this story alive!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World but I wish I did.**

**MILES**

Miles,

Hey what up? How are things?

Lani

_Dear Lani,_

_Nothing much, and things are going pretty good actually, thanks for asking!_

_Miles._

**JEZ**

Dear Jez,

Oh my goddess I'm a half breed too! Hi five! I'm a vampire / HUMAN but I'm  
mostly a vampire. Anyway, would love to meet you and the rest if circle  
daybreak, maybe I could visit sometime?

Ilu, love from Hope Redfern (vampire luver98)

_Dear Hope,_

_Really? Obviously you can come visit – I'm here aren't I?_

_Jez._

**THEA AND GILLIAN**

Thea and Gillian,

After I read your stories, I decided to become a witch too! My witch name is  
Willowfern! I'm pretty good with simple spells and stuff but I need advice  
(mostly from Gillian). Do you know how I could get my guardian angel to appear  
and talk to me? I talk to him all the time but he never seems to answer me :(  
HELP!

-Starksarrowgirl

_Dear Starksarrowgirl,_

_Thank you! We'd love to meet you some time!_

_Gillian: Sorry but if that's the case then I don't think he can talk back to you, but I'm positive he hears you._

_Thea and Gillian._

**RASHEL**

Dear Rashel,

Hi! It's me again, your biggest fan. Remember me? :D What do you love best  
about Quinn?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Yeah I remember you. I love that he is strong (and I don't just mean because he's a vampire – he's strong on the inside too)._

_Rashel._

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

Remember your biggest fan? :D I have another question. How long did it take  
you to realize it was Rashel who was the cellar girl?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Yes I remember you. I'm not exactly sure when to be honest. But when I first saw her at the club I thought that she looked familiar but I could not figure out from where._

_Quinn._

**EVERYONE**

Everyone,

Omg you guys are awesome (especially Thea and Keller) Have you read the House  
of Night series, what did you think about it, and what's your all time favourite book?

Starksarrowgirl.

_Dear Starksarrowgirl:_

_Poppy: I haven't and __Are you there God? It's me, Margaret__ – it's a classic!_

_James: No I don't really read. The only book I don't really mind is __Lord of the Flies____which I had to read for school_

_Ash: No. I don't read._

_Mary-Lynette: I have read them before – they're not bad! But I really enjoy reading books on stars._

_Eric: Nope. And I like reading books about animals but I don't have a favourite. _

_Thea: Thank you! And I have not read them. I don't really read books like that because that is not how vampires are. My favourite book is __The Last Song __– it was a very sweet book. _

_Gillian: I have read them and they're a good series! But my favourite series would have to be __The Mortal Instruments._

_David: No but Gillian has – I don't really like to read._

_Rashel: I don't read too many books. But I have read __Vampire Academy__ and that is my favourite series._

_Quinn: I have not. I like the works of Shakespeare._

_Thierry: I have not read that – I like the classics and time period novels._

_Hannah: I did and they're good! But my favourite book would have to be __Dear John._

_Jez: I don't read. I've answered this before._

_Morgead: What Jez said._

_Maggie: Yes! Stark is definitely my favourite character. My favourite series though is __Twilight. _

_Delos: That was not one of the books I was instructed to read when I used to be tutored. And I only read books that I was instructed to read._

_Keller: Thanks. And no, I haven't. I don't have time to read._

_Galen: I haven't read that – I prefer reading poetry._

_Circle Daybreak._

TO ALL OF CIRCLE DAYBREAK:

Do you find Redferns annoying? (Redferns can answer)

I lurve mustangs.

_Dear I lurve mustangs:_

_Poppy: Only Ash – although he HAS gotten better._

_James: My mom is a Redfern so technically I am too – so no. Except Ash._

_Ash: Of course not!_

_Mary-Lynette: I've only met Ash and his sisters so no._

_Thea: I'm related to the Redferns and except for Lily and Hunter they aren't bad._

_Eric: I only know a few and they seem alright._

_Gillian: Ash helped me once and James is really sweet to Poppy. _

_David: Ash saved Gillian's life once so I could never really find him annoying._

_Quinn: Ash is cocky but not really annoying. Lily is the annoying one and so is Hunter actually._

_Rashel: I HATE Hunter._

_Thierry: Almost everyone has their moments where you find them annoying._

_Hannah: They are all very nice – yes, even Ash. He helped calm me when I first came to the mansion._

_Jez: No, except for Hunter and Lily – and I killed Lily.. And I'm not sure why in so many stories people write how Ash and I hate each other – we don't. We had to go on a mission once before and it wasn't that bad. _

_Morgead: Only Jez – I'm kidding!_

_Delos: Hunter Redfern but I killed him._

_Maggie: Except for Hunter Redfern who is now dead, I like the other Redferns._

_Keller: Delos is a little bit annoying. Galen is a prince too but you don't see him acting all high and mighty. Besides that they're fine._

_Galen: I don't really have a problem with any of them._

_Circle Daybreak._

Everyone,

Heaven or Hell? Night or Day? Moon or Sun? Sky or Sea? Angel or Demon? Love or  
Life?

Dawn

_Dear Dawn,_

_Poppy: Heaven. Night. Moon- the day hurts my eyes.. Sea – I like swimming. Angel. Love._

_James: Heaven. Night. Moon – no vampire really likes the sun.. Sea. Angel. Love._

_Ash: Heaven. Night – I can see the stars that M'Lin loves so much.. Moon – the sun bothers every vampires eyes so they're definitely all going to say night and moon,. Sky – that's where all the stars are. Angel. Love – my life would be nothing if M'Lin was dead.._

_Mary-Lynette: Heaven. Night – I love looking at the stars. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Thea: Heaven. Day. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Eric: Heaven. Night. Sun. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Gillian: Heaven – that's where Gary is now. Day. Sun. Sky. Angel – Gary.. Love._

_David: Heaven. Night. Sun. Sea. Angel. Love._

_Rashel: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Quinn: Heaven – although if I died as a human with the life I lived for almost 400 years I'd probably end up in Hell. Night. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Thierry: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Hannah: Heaven. Night. Sun. Sea. Angel. Love._

_Jez: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Morgead: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Delos: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sea. Angel. Love._

_Maggie: Heaven. Day – I can go rock climbing. Sun. Sky. Angel. Love._

_Keller: Heaven. Night. Moon. Sky – cats don't like water. Angel. Love._

_Galen: Heaven. Day. Sun. Sky – when I was younger I always wanted to be a bird.. Angel. Love._

_Circle Daybreak._

To all the Daybreakers:

Vampires are the best (Go Redferns, Ash especially he's smexy XD)

but if you had to choose to be another Night Person what would it be? Yes u  
have to choose.

Options: Both types of vampires, witch shape shifter, and werewolves

love you Ash James and Delos!(Not in a stalker way!)

- a girl looking for her Ash

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Poppy: Lamia._

_James: Made vampire._

_Ash: Werewolf._

_Mary-Lynette: Witch._

_Thea: Lamia._

_Eric: Witch._

_Gillian: Lamia._

_David: Witch._

_Rashel: I'd say shape shifter but since I've found out I'm half shape shifter…lamia._

_Quinn: Human._

_Thierry: Human._

_Hannah: Lamia._

_Jez: Full lamia._

_Morgead: Shape shifter._

_Maggie: Shape Shifter._

_Delos: Lamia. I cannot choose that? Then I guess human to be with Maggie._

_Keller: Lamia._

_Galen: Witch._

_Circle Daybreak._

**ASH**

Dear ash,

Yeah its me again just wondering if you and Mary-Lynnette get married, can I  
be invited to the wedding? :D And can you turn me into a vampire? XD

Danielle.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Sure? And no._

_Ash._

Ash,

I don't believe that you actually don't like reading! I KNOW you quoted Jane  
Austen when you were with Mare! So please be honest, do you really like  
reading? Because you could just stay in bed watching TV instead of reading  
after partying.

Sincerely,

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_Um…don't say ANYTHING to ANYONE._

_Ash._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy with school and I haven't really had the energy to update. Thank you to everyone reading this story and reviewing! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like L.J. Smith? No. So obviously Night World isn't mine.**

**THEA AND BLAISE**

Dear Thea & Blaise, 

Unity.

Circle Daybreak is where you belong. Bring back the ancient ways, not the  
burning times or when the Night World ruled, when we all lived at peace with  
the universe. I love you my children.

Hellewise Harman Redfern (Not the ancient Hellewise I am her Reincarnated  
,that is why I am a Redfern).

_Dear Hellewise,_

_Unity._

_Thea: I agree completely, and that is what Circle Daybreak is here for – so Night Worlders and humans can live in unity._

_Blaise: What Thea said._

_Thea and Blaise Harman._

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

Unity.

Hello Poppy. A lost witch. Hmmmm. You should ask James to tell you the Story  
of Hellewise and Maya to find your true heritage you may be a distant cousin  
of The Harmans.

Hellewise Harman Redfern (I am Hellewise Reincarnated , the modern her)

_Dear Hellewise,_

_I think I will ask him! But if I'm distantly related to the Harmans does that mean I'm related to Jamie…? _

_Poppy._

**EVERYONE**

All,

Hey, what's up? Just wondering, do you ever think it's weird that most the  
siblings have names that start with the same letter. Like Poppy and Phil,  
Mary-Lynette and Mark, Maggie and Miles etc.

Oh btw Thea, Blaise, Gillian, Iliana, Poppy (I have no idea why people always  
seem to forget your a witch too) and all the other witches your amazing :)

Lani

P.S. I deny all rumours I ever talked to hunter (even if they're true. Not  
that I'm saying they are... I'll shut up now)

_Dear Lani,_

_Poppy: Huh, I never noticed that before! That's actually pretty funny! And thank you! Although technically I'm not really a witch since a) I was raised human and b) I'm a vampire now. But thanks for mentioning it!_

_Ash: None of my sisters or I share initials and there's four of us._

Mary-Lynette: I never realized how many of us had siblings with the same initials!

_Eric: Ro and I obviously don't have the same initials. And I also think Thea is pretty amazing._

_Thea: Thank you._

_Blaise: Thanks, even though you're stating the obvious._

_Gillian: Thank you!_

_Rashel: You forgot to mention me and Keller._

_Maggie: Weird._

_Keller: There's also me and Rashel… Raksha and Rashel…_

_Iliana: Thank you! You are so sweet!_

_The witches of Circle Daybreak and the Daybreakers with siblings._

To Everyone-

Who do you like best at Circle Daybreak besides your soulmate?

~Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Poppy: This is a hard one! Um… I don't know!_

_James: Thea._

_Ash: Quinn, Jez, and Morgead. For some reason everyone calls us the troublemakers though… _

_Mary-Lynette: I don't really know the Daybreakers very well yet… but do Ash's sisters and my brother count?_

_Thea: James, Gillian, and Iliana._

Eric: David.

_Gillian: Ash – he did save my life._

_David: Eric._

_Quinn: Ash, Jez, and Morgead. And Keller. And Galen. _

_Rashel: Keller and Galen._

_Thierry: Nilsson and Lupe._

_Hannah: I like everyone here at Circle Daybreak! But I guess I'd have to say Ash because he was there for me when I first came here!_

_Jez: I'd have to say Ash and Quinn._

_Morgead: Definitely Ash and Quinn._

_Delos: Besides my own soulmate? Then I do not need to answer our question._

_Maggie: Can I say Miles? _

_Keller: Rashel, Quinn, and Iliana_

_Galen: Iliana, Rashel, and Quinn._

_Circle Daybreak._

Dear Daybreakers,

Go Rashel and Quinn! The best couple!XD But I got another question. It's kinda  
ackward but... If the soulmate principal did't exsist, what position would you  
be in now?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Poppy: I'd still love Jamie – I've loved him since we were five. But maybe I'd actually be dead now._

_James: I would still love Poppy and I would never have just let her died: soulmates or not. She is my best friend. Always was, always will be._

_Ash: I hate to say this but I'd probably be just as I was before I met Mare._

_Mary-Lynette: I'd probably have something with Jeremy._

_Thea: With Blaise._

_Eric: At home…going to school…trying to be a vet. _

_Gillian: I'd still be totally in love with David._

_David: I'd probably be friends with Gillian and I like to think that I would still love her._

_Rashel: Dead._

_Quinn: Dead._

_Thierry: I'd still be ruler of the Night World but I would never have started Circle Daybreak._

_Hannah: Probably at home in Montana, but I would never have known I was an Old Soul._

_Jez: Dead._

_Morgead: I would still love Jez. I've loved her since we were little kids._

_Delos: I don't know. If it weren't for Maggie it is possible that I would've sided with Hunter Redfern._

_Maggie: I'd be dead._

_Keller: Working for Lord Thierry still but seeing Galen and Iliana get married._

_Galen: Married to Iliana._

_Wow, a lot of us would be dead if it weren't for the soulmate principle. That's a little disturbing._

_Circle Daybreak._

TO: ALL DAYBREAKERS

Who was you're 1st love?

I lurve mustangs.

_Dear I lurve mustangs,_

_All of our first loves were our soulmates._

_James: I never loved the girls I dated – I dated them for their blood._

_Ash: Obviously I didn't love the girls I was with – it was a fun thing, nto a love thing._

_David: I had strong feelings for Tanya but I didn't LOVE her._

_Circle Daybreak._

**ERIC**

Dear Eric,

Hey! I (Kat) totally adore you, surprisingly you're one of my brother's favourite  
boys too (right after Morgead).

Well I wrote a fanfiction were Ro and Timmy were soulmates, and I was  
wondering what your reaction would be to that?

Looooove,

Kathleen and Alec~~

_Dear Kathleen and Alec,_

_Thanks. Wait – surprisingly? What's that supposed to mean? Ro and Timmy? WHAT? She is WAY too young to date! _**(A/N: I'm reading that story Eric is definitely a big brother when it comes to Ro and boys haha)**_._

_Eric._

**MILES AND KESTREL**

Dear Miles & Kestrel:

I wrote a fanfiction were you two were soulmates. Haha! Have you met each  
other? If so what do you think of each other?

Love Kathleen and Alec~~

_Dear Kathleen and Alec,_

_Miles: Isn't Kestrel Ash's sister?_

_Ash: Yes, and she is the most like me._

_Miles: Oh God. No we haven't met._

_Kestrel: Who's Miles?_

_Miles and Kestrel._

**GILLIAN**

To Gillian-

High five girl! YOu like two of my favorite series! House of Night and Mortal  
Instruments! You are like a 8 on my Scale of Epicness. 

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_Thanks! Those books are amazing!_

_Gillian._

**ASH**

To ash

I am like in love with u! Ur my fave redfern and totally smexi! But hi mare,  
so wanna b my bestie! Please! And i swear not stalk u... Btw can u tell me what  
happened when u called mare? Thx

Vampiressincognito

_Dear vampiressincognito,_

_Thank you, I AM "smexi". Um… that's kinda private._

_Ash._

Ash,

I LOVE YOU! Not in a stalkerish way or anything, but yeah. I do. And you and  
Mare are my fave couple! So, so cute. Haha, did you know that I have a chart of  
what color your eyes turn when you're feeling a certain emotion? I do! And Maya  
had the same eyes as you and she was powerful, which means that you are too!  
Yeah! Oh, what do you think of Mare's eyes? Do you think they're pretty? Just  
wondering.

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Wow a lot of you fan girls are in love with me, but thanks. Really? Because that's not weird or stalkerish at all… Mare has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen._

_Ash._

Dear Ash,

Hiya(again) just wanted to ask: did you like the stars before you met  
Mary-Lynnette? And what's your favourite food?(if you have one)

-a girl looking for her Ash,

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Honestly? Not really. Definitely pizza._

_Ash._

Dear Ash,

My lips are sealed ;)

Oh, and has anyoone compared you to Jace from the Mortal Instruments? Because  
I swear you two were separated at birth! (Yes thats a compliment, you both are  
AWESOME!)

Evelynn.

_Dear Evelynn,_

_Thanks. No… and why do people keep comparing me to fictional characters? First Damon Salvatore now this Jace guy? _

_Ash._

**JEZ**

Jez,

YOU ARE AWESOME! Haha I love your fierceness. What's your middle name? I mean,  
its gotta be better than Jezebel, right? Anyways, I just thought I should let  
you know that I know about the time that you and Morgead killed each other-  
not meaning to. But whoa. That's kinda weird! No, but seriously, I love you!

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Thanks. You don't need to know my middle name. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? _

_Jez._

Dear Jez,

Was it hard for you to separate from your gang when you first found out you  
were half and half? Well thats a stupid question so let me rephrase; What was  
the most difficult part of separating from your gang? Who did you miss most  
besides Morgead?

Evelynn. 

_Dear Evelynn,_

_Obviously! And yeah, that was a stupid question. Leaving the people behind obviously. Besides Morgead? Raven._

_Jez._

**HANNAH**

Hannah,

YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! Killing Maya and everything...I think everyone  
underestimates you, girl.

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Thank you. But I could only do it because she was going to hurt Thierry – otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do it. And I hope I never have to again!_

_Lady Hannah._

**HUNTER**

Hunter,

YOU HAVE A HUGGGGGE EGO. And you shouldn't, cause, dude, you REALLY suck.  
Like, everyone hates you. And is glad that you're dead.

Olivia

_Olivia,_

_I do not care what a weak, insignificant human has to say._

_Hunter Redfern._

**MAGGIE**

Maggie,

Holy crap, I love you! I'm a lot like you, except I have blonde hair and green  
eyes. But yeah, I love sports! They are the bomb! Haha I'm drinking Powerade.  
It's good. But yeah. What does your room in the mansion look like?

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Thank you! I love sports too! Soccer and rock climbing are my favourite though. I don't know how to describe it… I guess like a hotel room but a lot nicer, a lot bigger, and there's some personal stuff in there like photos and stuff._

_Maggie._

**MORGEAD**

Dear Morgead,

So Thierry did not tell you we are cousins. You are my only family member  
left. See you soon I'll be coming to the daybreak mansion tomorrow. Look for  
the girl with cherry red hair and black steaks and hazel eyes. It's really  
easy to spot me. My name is Cherry Blackthorn and I'll be with my soulmate  
Jacob Green. Can't wait to meet you and Jez!

Lots of love your cousin,

Blackthorngirl

_Dear Blackthorngirl,_

_No he did not tell me. I guess I'll meet you tomorrow then. Cherry BLACKthorn and Jacob GREEN *snickers*. _

_Morgead. _

**KELLER**

Dear Keller,

Hi! I think you're totally awesome! You're way better then Rashel! (I don't like her  
) I mean come on you're a shape shifting panther! Just wanted to ask can I be  
invited to your and Galen's wedding?

a girl looking for her Ash,

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Thanks, but don't diss my sister! After that comment…NO!_

_Keller._

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

How are ya girl? What's it like being a vampire, and can you tell James I say u  
and Ash r still awesome on the same level? Thanks lots you're one of the best!

Danielle-redfern.

_Dear danielle-redfern,_

_I'm great. It's kinda like being human but you're faster, stronger, telepathic, need to drink blood, and the sun makes you weak. Haha I'll tell him _

_Poppy._

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Hey Mary-Lynnette,

I'm a stargazer too, I don't know why but I always have loved the stars,  
whenever I look at the stars it's better then anything throughout my day.  
Anyways just wanted to ask how are you and Ash? And are you watching Jupiter  
on Tuesday?

Danielle-redfern.

_Dear danielle-redfern,_

_Looking at the stars always calms me. Ash and I are doing good. Yes I watched Jupiter – it was amazing! (I know you said it in future tense but christinaxo gave this letter to me way after you wrote it). _

_Mary-Lynette_

**QUINN, ROWAN, KESTREL, AND JADE**

Dear Quinn, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade,

First of all; Quinn, when did you and Ash first meet?

And to all of you; Do you have any funny stories of Ash when he was younger?  
(I won't tell him you told me, promise!)

Sincerely,

Evelynn

_Dear Evelynn:_

_Quinn: I was visiting the enclave where they used to live when Ash was around 13. Funny stories? Well. One time we were at the bar and Ash got really drunk. By drunk I mean he does not remember anything from that night. So. You know how Ash used to be a complete womanizer? What happened was he was trying to do his thing, but he ended making out with a GUY._** (A/N: I am not homophobic or anything, it's just a potentially embarrassing story that totally could've happened to Ash.)**_ I took a picture and I always make fun of him about it – but don't tell him I told you! _

_Rowan: Even though Ash was always a little troublemaker, he used to be a sweet kid. So one day he was playing outside and he scraped his knee. Our parents weren't home so he came running inside crying and he came up to me asking "can you kiss my boo-boo better?" I know that's not really EMBARASSING but he doesn't like people thinking he has a soft side (besides to Mare of course). _

_Kestrel: Once, when I was 10 and he was 11, we were with the entire enclave and I pantsed him. Everyone got to see his ducky boxers. Of course I got into a LOT of trouble for that but it was totally worth it!_

_Jade: I remember when I was really little I used to play with my dolls and Ash would play with me too – and he LIKED it! _

_Quinn, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are AMAZING! I can't thank you enough for your reviews/letters! You really do keep the story going! THANK YOU! ****Over 100 reviews have been sent in – THAT'S CRAZY! OMG :D Oh and also, I think I've finally got my timing down. My goal is to update once a week, on the weekends.**

**Disclaimer: How many times are we gonna go through this? I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD!**

**EVERYONE**

All Daybreakers,

Hi everybody! 2 questions!

First: If you had to kiss another Daybreaker who would it be ;)..(I wont tell  
your soulmates XD)

Second: If and when you guys have children how many would you have and what  
would there names be?

-Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Everyone: None of us would want to kiss anyone else BESIDES our soulmates – so no one._

**(A/N: For the Daybreakers that have a * by their name, it means that I have information about the names that they chose in an author's note at the bottom of this. Whether you care or not, I had to Google them so…yeah.)**

_Poppy: I'm a made vampire – I can't have children. But if I could and I had a son I would definitely name him Phil (yes, after my brother)!_

_James: Poppy and I can't have children…_

_Ash: Lots – more reason to have some extra fun with Mare ;) *starts getting kicked in shins by Mary-Lynette for making stupid comment* SORRY MARE – I WAS JUST KIDDING! _

_Mary-Lynette: *finished kicking Ash's shins* Obviously not what Ash said – ignore him. I think maybe two would be nice. I'm not sure what we would name them though – that's not exactly something we've talked about yet._

_Thea: Hmm… maybe two? I'm not TOO sure about names but I have always liked the names Lillian and William._

_Eric: Doesn't matter to me. As long as Thea and the kid(s) (or future kid(s) I should say) are in good shape, it's all good._

_Gillian: The number is not really important to me, but more than one, so that they could have someone to play with. And as for names, I don't know for a girl but for a boy…Gary._

_David: I agree with Gillian about the numbers, but I have a name for a girl. Theresa._

_Quinn: I'm a made vampire._

_Rashel: Soulmate=made vampire=no kids._

_Hannah: Thierry and I cannot have children of our own, but we will get to (hopefully!) see the kids of the other Daybreakers so that will be nice._

_Thierry: Since I am a made vampire, I cannot have children. Although it saddens me that I cannot give Hannah children, she does not seem as saddened by the fact than I thought she would be – but she is still young._

_Jez: Whoa, whoa, whoa. KIDS? Let's get through the Apocalypse first._

_Morgead: One, two, a million? I could make babies with Jez all day! *gets beaten up by Jez for saying stupid comment* I mean...uh…WHAT JEZ SAID!_

_Maggie: Can anyone really plan on how many children they'll have? And my favourite names are Natasha and Matthew._

_Delos*: Boys – Gabriel, Nicholas, Felix, Alexander; Girls – Sophia, Alexia, Isabella, Juliana _

_Keller*: I don't know how many kids we'll have, but for names… Luis, Leo, Pan, Terry, Hugh. _

_Galen__*: Pan, Terra, Duke, Terry. _

_Circle Daybreak._

All: Do you guys ever read Fanfiction about yourselves?

Love,

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Poppy: Yup!_

_James: No…_

_Ash: Obviously not._

_Mary-Lynette: No, but I think I will!_

_Thea: I haven't but now that you mention it I think I might._

_Eric: Nope._

_Gillian: Yes!  
_

_David: With Gillian._

_Quinn: No, I don't read._

_Rashel: I've been busy._

_Hannah: I have a few times, they're quite interesting!_

_Thierry: I have with Hannah, they are entertaining._

_Jez: Um, no._

_Morgead: NO! NO! NO!_

_Maggie: Obviously!_

_Delos: No, I have not._

_Keller: No, I don't have the time._

_Galen: No but I will – it should be interesting!_

_Circle Daybreak._

All: Have you ever read your own stories? Like the ones about you?

Love,

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Poppy: YES! I love __Circle Daybreak Preschool__ by BookVampire._

_James: No._

_Ash: No._

_Mary-Lynette: I just did, and __Badass__ by Avalon Ryan made me LAUGH._

_Thea: I am now reading __Secrets__ by bookgirl07 and it's suspenseful! Also, Secret Spell by AnimelovingCat makes me laugh because imagining Blaise with a soulmate is quite funny._

_Eric: Nope._

_Gillian: I love the __Reading Fanfiction__'s by AnimelovingCat – she has me and Morgead as BESTFRIENDS!  
_

_David: I read the __Reading Fanfiction__'s with Gillian – they're actually pretty good! And it's like reading two stories in one._

_Quinn: I said no._

_Rashel: No._

_Hannah: I've read quite a few: __When You're Gone__ and __A Starless Eternity__ by Vanessa123, the __Reading Fanfiction__'s, and __Imperfection Well Regulated_ _by xXRiaHardyOrtonXx._

_Thierry: I have read the ones that Hannah has read and they are very interesting – yet they are all so different. It's quite fascinating._

_Jez: No I said._

_Morgead: NO!_

_Maggie: I like __Imperfection Well Regulated__, and I really like __Adjustments__ by YayNessa – it's HILARIOUS!_

_Delos: No._

_Keller: No!_

_Galen: I have just read chapter six of __I Promise__ by Fragrance-of-the-Paradox._

_Circle Daybreak._

All: Do you watch Glee? Have you read When You're Gone and A Starless Eternity  
by Vanessa123?

Love,

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Poppy: Yes! And no, but I know others here at the mansion have._

_James: With Poppy and no._

_Ash: Double no._

_Mary-Lynette: I don't watch Glee and Lady Hannah is trying to get me to read those stories._

_Thea: I've heard a lot about both but I haven't seen/read it for myself._

_Eric: Glee is hilarious! But no to the reading!_

_Gillian: Glee is AWESOME! And I'm going to read those stories soon!  
_

_David: Yes to the first question, no to the second._

_Quinn: No._

_Rashel: Again I say, no._

_Hannah: I really like Glee! And I have read those stories – they're really good! I'm trying to get some of the others to read them._

_Thierry: I don't watch Glee even though I know Hannah really enjoys it, but I have read those stories and they are quite suspenseful at times._

_Jez: No…_

_Morgead: NO!_

_Maggie: YES! And not yet!_

_Delos: I would much rather not._

_Keller: No, and Lady Hannah is trying to get me to read it._

_Galen: I am in the exact same position as Keller._

_Circle Daybreak._

To Everyone-

What's your favourite color?

~Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Poppy: Green._

_James: Coppery red._

_Ash: Blue – like Mary-Lynette's eyes._

_Mary-Lynette: Midnight blue – like the night sky._

_Thea: Purple._

_Eric: Blue._

_Gillian: Red.  
_

_David: Green._

_Quinn: Green – like Rashel's eyes._

_Rashel: Green._

_Hannah: Yellow._

_Thierry: Grey._

_Jez: Black/silver._

_Morgead: Silvery-blue._

_Maggie: Yellow – but a cat's eye yellow, not a super bright yellow._

_Delos: The brown colour that is Maggie's hair._

_Keller: Black._

_Galen: Grey._

_Circle Daybreak._

**MORGEAD**

To Morgead: You're awesome! I just wanted to ask, would you ever refuse a  
dare? And also, can you have a quick look at my 'Morgead's View On Huntress'  
and tell me whether it's close enough to what you were feeling? Keep in mind  
that it was the first thing I wrote, so it's not too good. Please, DON'T READ  
Huntress II. I don't wanna die. But you're welcome to reading 'Choccy Porry  
and Aluminum Foil'. Same to Delos, Quinn and Eric.

BTW, do you like Miley Cyrus or Taylor Swift? I won't tell anyone if you don't  
want me to. ;) xxx

Jynxiii.

_Dear Jynxiii,_

_Thanks. Probably not, UNLESS it had to do something with another girl. I don't really READ but whatever, sure. Die? WHAT DID YOU WRITE? No, I do NOT like them!_

_Morgead._

**JEZ**

To Jez: You're awesome, too. Do you ever refuse a dare? Xxx

Jynxiii.

_Dear Jynxiii,_

_Thanks. No, unless it has to do with another guy. But otherwise, I'm game._

_Jez._

**AUTHOR (ME!)**

To the author: Great idea! And very funny :D xxx

Jynxiii.

_Dear Jynxiii,_

_Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_

_Christinaxo._

**ASH**

Dear Ash.

Unity.

Hi. How are you and Mary-Lynette? Tell her I said Hi (she may not understand you  
if you said Unity.) Would you? Thanks! :)

Hellewise Harman Redfern (Call me Hellewise)

_Dear Hellewise,_

_Unity. We're good, thanks. I will (and you're right, she'd have no idea what I meant)._

_Ash._

Dear Ash,

Hola once again XD! Sorry I write to you a lot I just LOVE you. Still NOT in a  
stalker way though. So don't worry XD. Anyways I wanted to ask two things : What  
did you think when you found out Jade was soulmates with Mark? And do you get  
along with Mark? Love you and Mary-Lynnette!

Danielle Redfern.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Hi (again). It's alright – but are you SURE about that though? Because I'm thinking that that's not the case...For the record, Mark and Jade AREN'T soulmates, they're just in love. And I have no problem with the kid._

_Ash._

Dear Ash,

Hi! You and Mary-Lynnette are my favourite couple! You are sooooo awesome! I  
was wondering, what would you do if you stepped out into the sunlight, AND YOU  
STARTED SPARKLING? Would you have a heart attack? I would. And, whats your  
favourite colour? Mine's green. :)

~GallagherGirlMacey~

_Dear GallagherGirlMacey,_

_Thanks. I would too. As I said earlier, blue._

_Ash._

**ASH AND MARY-LYNETTE**

Dear Ash and Mare,

I absolutely adore you guys! You are my favourite couple! I love Ash's bad-**  
attitude and Mare's no-nonsense way of thinking. And Night World vampires are  
way cooler than vampires that sparkle. I mean seriously, doesn't the whole  
sparkling thing take away from the fact that you are cold blooded killers?  
Well, maybe not you Ash, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I love you guys  
and wish for the best in your relationship!

Peace, Love, Music

Ana3498

_Dear Ana3498,_

_Ash: Thanks. And obviously we're way cooler – WE DON'T SPARKLE! _

_Mary-Lynette: Thank you, and I also agree with Ash (but I am biased)._

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

Dear Mary- Lynette and Ash

Hello! You guys are one of my favourite couples. My brother is a huge star fan.  
He is the only one I know that can pronounce the big words. I have a soulmate,  
too. His name is Kenndrick. He is a lamia. Jessey Love. I sent him away, too.

So I was wondering if there is anyway to help me get along better. I feel  
horrible. And now I feel bad for sending him away. Plus, he hardly ever  
writes. He says it's too hard. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! *Cries*

Sorry, I am being over emotional, so do you have any tips?

~L.24. My name is Jenna.

_Dear Jenna,_

_Ash: Thanks. Me and this Kenndrick guy seem to be in the same boat (or were). I feel for the guy, it's HARD being away from your soulmate._

_Mary-Lynette: Thank you. As you know, I sent Ash away too. And it IS hard, I know. But you have to remember that what you're doing is best for your relationship and whether he realizes it yet or not, him. Also, you won't be separated forever. And you just have to live your life until he comes back; it's what any soulmate would want you to do. Hope that helps!_

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

**MAGGIE, MARY-LYNETTE, ERIC AND DAVID**

Maggie, Mary-Lynette, Eric, and David:

Do you guys like the Office?

Love,

Olivia

_Dear Olivia,_

_Maggie: YES!_

_Mary-Lynette: I've never actually seen it…_

_Eric: Not really._

_David: I've seen it once or twice – it was okay._

**QUINN**

Quinn,

Hey I totally love you (not in a stalker way). You and Rashel are one of my  
favourite couples (behind Maggie and Delos) So anyway I've heard from one of  
my sources that your a major Justin Bieber fan and once considered turning him  
into a vampire (and no I won't tell you who my source is. It's also true I put  
this in one of my FFs haha!)

Lani

_Lani,_

_Thank you. WHAT? THAT IS NOT TRUE!_

_Quinn._

**RASHEL**

Rashel,

Thanks for the info on Quinn loving JB I promise to never tell him it was you.

Lani

_Dear Lani,_

_Huh? I never said that!_

_Rashel._

**KELLER**

Dear Keller,

Sorry about my last message to you. I didn't mean to offend you or Rashel. Just  
saying. If you want I'll apologize to her first hand. Are you and Galen engaged?

Danielle Redfern.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Thanks for the apology. And no we're not._

_Keller._

**POPPY**

Dear Poppy,

Waz up? My second middle name(yes second middle. My full name is Danielle  
Sapphire Poppy Salvatore. Yes I know it's from Vampire Diaries. I'm special XD)  
is Poppy. We bond! Were awesome XD idk why but I've always liked that name. I  
wish it was my first name was that XD! Just wanted to say go James and you!  
Have you visited your dad? And if so how was it?

a girl looking for my Ash

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Not too much, the usual here at the mansion. Wow, now THAT is a name. Thank you! Not yet, things have been pretty crazy with the Apocalypse coming…_

_Poppy._

**MARY-LYNETTE**

Dear Mary-Lynnette,

Hello again XD. Just wanted to know: Wanna start a star gazing club? No1 at my  
skoool or group of friends star gaze, So basically I'm on my own out here XD  
Hey can I be invited to you and Ash's wedding XD?

Danielle Redfern.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Hello (again). We don't exactly live near each other… but I'll discuss stars with you! Um…I guess so…you do write in a lot…_

_Mary-Lynette._

Dear Mary-Lynnette,

Hi! You and Ash are my favourite couple! I personally think you are AMAZING!  
Have you ever seen a meteor shower? I know that was a really stupid question,  
considering the fact you like to stargaze, but I'm curious! I have seen one  
before, and it was SOOO cool! I was with my cousins camping, so it was a lot of  
fun. Also, what's your favourite constellation? Or do you not have a favourite?

~GallagherGirlMacey~

_Dear GallagherGirlMacey,_

_Thank you! Of course I have! Isn't it breathtaking? I've answered this before, but it's the Big Dipper._

_Mary-Lynette._

**HUNTER**

Dear Hunter,

You have no life. When you were perished by Delos's blue fire, I was laughing  
my f*cking ** off. How dare you try to kill Rashel and Quinn! Wtf is wrong  
with you! And if you even TYPE that Rashel is that V word, ...

And no, I am NOT human. Damn right, I'm a lamia vampire. 

Lamia vampress.

_Lamia vampress,_

…

_Hunter Redfern._

**RASHEL AND QUINN**

Dear Rashel and Quinn,

I'm going to be sending Hunter hate mail for awhile for you guys. ;) Anything  
you want me to pass along? And also, have you guys ever listened to the song  
'Hero' by Skillet? It describes you both SO well.

-Your biggest fan.

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Quinn: By all means. I haven't heard it actually but I think Rashel has._

_Rashel: Be my guest! No, I already have the satisfaction of knowing he's dead. I have and it's a good song._

_Quinn and Rashel._

**MILES, MAGGIE, AND DELOS**

Dear Miles, Maggie, and Delos,

You guys don't get enough love :( Black Dawn is my favourite Night World story,  
and I love Maggie and Delos together! You guys are sooooo cute! :DDDDDD

Miles: You're the bestest big brother ever! And, I think we should've seen  
more of you than we did in the story because from the way Maggie talks about  
you, you seen awesome! :DD What's it like being a human-turned-shapeshifter?  
Does it feel weird changing into a bird and being able to fly everywhere? Do  
you get any special abilities (sp?) like super strength or speed?

Maggie: Girl, I admire your courage through out Black Dawn! Disobeying a  
vampire prince over and over again is something I don't think I could do! And  
then refusing to be a vampire and letting him lock you in a dungeon (well, not  
like you had much of a choice... but, still...)! And, even helping Aradia and  
never giving up on Miles through out the whole story! You're awesome, too!  
And, I didn't forget about your questions: What's it like having a  
shapeshifter brother and a vampire/Wild Power soul mate?

Delos: I love you so much! Not in the stalkerish kinda way, though! Well...  
actually... yeah, kinda... but I would NEVER try to break you and Maggie up  
cause you're both to cute together! Moving on... your the bestest (and only  
XD) vampire prince I know! And, I love how you stuck up from Maggie in the end!  
And the final kiss you gave her on the last page of the book! And, yes, I've  
read your story that many times that I know what page it's on XDDD! You rule-  
pun intended :D Now, time for your question: What was it like, ruling over a  
kingdom since you were fourteen? And, how do you and Miles get along? Is it  
anything like Ash and Mark?

I love you all, and Black Dawn!

-Bookerz XD-

_Dear Bookerz,_

_Miles: I agree! Thank you, that's sweet! It's pretty crazy, and it was weird getting used to it at first. Imagine you're girlfriend was a witch then turned you into a shapeshifter bird but the whole time you thought those things didn't exist. Insane, right? But I'm used to it now. Special abilities? I can shift into a bird…But no, no super strength or speed – I'm not a vampire._

_Maggie: Thank you! It was the right thing to do. It doesn't matter that Miles is now a shapeshifter – he's still my big brother . And Delos is amazing. _

_Delos: Thank you…I think. Of course I stuck up for my soulmate! You know what page it's on…? To me it was normal, there was nothing "weird" about ruling a kingdom. Miles and I get along just fine. Like Ash and Mark? Mark is Mary-Lynette's younger brother right? He does not live here at the mansion but I do not think that they have any problems with each other so perhaps?_

_Miles, Maggie, and Delos._

**ASH, JEZ, MORGEAD AND QUINN**

To Ash, Jez, Morgead, and Quinn-

What's the worse prank you've pulled that has back fired?

~Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Ash: I used to be an arrogant, selfish, womanizer, but I was never a prankster. Why does everyone think that?_

_Jez and Morgead: NONE of our pranks have ever back fired!_

_Quinn: Why do you think I pull numerous pranks? I don't!_

_Ash, Jez, Morgead, and Quinn._

**GALEN AND KELLER**

Dear Galen and Keller,

I know this kid of an awkward subject, but where do you think you'd be if  
Iliana didn't do the blood tie with Keller, and her and Galen got married?  
Galen, how were you feeling when Keller almost died?

You know what is kind of funny?

Keller looks like Katniss from The Hunger Games.

Keller... KATniss.

And Galen looks, but acts nothing like, Finnick from the Hunger Games.

24

_Dear 24,_

_Galen: You just answered your own question: I'd be married to Iliana. I felt helpless, scared, worried…and of course near devastation._

_Keller: I'd be Iliana's bodyguard still but I'd see her and Galen married…Ha. Ha. The cat jokes. How original…_

_Galen and Keller._

**So here are my inspirations for some of the names.**

***Delos: I Googled royal names and found a site that had a ton, so I just picked the ones that I liked. **

***Keller: It's been mentioned in some of the books, but often shapeshifters are named after the animal that they shift into. But I decided that Keller would pick names that meant LEOPARD, for Galen. So after I looked at a BUNCH of different translations, I discovered some names that could be taken from the words.**

**Luis – comes from **_**Luiperd**_** which is Afrikaans.**

**Leo – comes from **_**Leopardo**_** which is Filipino.**

**Pan and Terry – come from **_**Pantteri**_** which is Finnish.**

**Hugh – comes from **_**Hyou**_** which is Japanese. **

***Galen: For Galen I did the same thing as Keller, except his names all come from words that mean PANTHER, for Keller. **

**Terra – comes from **_**Pantera**_** which is Ukrainian.**

**Duke – comes from **_**Párduc **_**which is Hungarian.**

**Pan and Terry – also come from **_**Pantteri**_** which is…you guessed it…Finnish.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story! You all get HUGE internet hugs :D ****Also – I KNOW I said that I'd update every weekend but I didn't last week…I am SO sorry! I was super busy and only had time to update one other story! **

**Disclaimer: There's this little thing called Night World that I like to pretend that I own.**

**HUNTER**

Dear Hunter,

You might want to watch your despised back, a team of people I put together are  
after you, no I'm not human, if you must know I'm a shape-shifter, :)... you  
should be glad you perished, but I will find a way to kill you again.

Ombra.

P.S. the shape-shifter I am is a rogue dragon.

_Ombra,_

_Do you truly believe that I am scared of you?_

_Hunter Redfern._

Hunter,

I hear you've been having a little hate mail :) well always remember as evil  
and awesome you are, YOU DESERVE IT!

Lani (and don't even try and call me vermin cause we've already been over  
this, you know me and you know I'm a witch)

_Lani,_

_The hate mail does not bother me at all._

_Hunter Redfern._

**ASH AND MARY-LYNETTE**

Ash and Mary-Lynette,

First of all, Mary-Lynette, do you mind if I call you M'Lin? I love your  
name! It's so unique and I just LOVE IT!

Ash, you and M'Lin make such a great couple, you're one of my favourites! I  
hope they make another story about your lives :) They're so interesting! Love  
you guys & wish you the best! :)

-Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Mary-Lynette: Yes, I do mind. Only call me Mary-Lynette please. But thank you. _

_Ash: Thank you. Well there is a story about us and the Apocalypse on L.J. Smith's website he you haven't already seen that… Thanks!_

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

Dear Ash and Mary-Lynnette,

Hi :D(for the last time) I notice I write to you guys a lot just wanted to say  
I ran out of questions so don't worry about me stalking you anymore;)I love you  
guys! Oh and I'm still expecting a wedding invite Mary-Lynnette! Bye :D

-a girl looking for her Ash,

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Ash: YOU ran out of questions? I'm shocked!_

_Mary-Lynette: Ash! Don't be rude! We were never worried about stalking Danielle. Thank you once again but we are not talking about any wedding plans at the moment._

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

To Ash and Mary-Lynnette~

...Hi!

~Nobody (Hahaha! I'm Nobody! *snickers*)

_Dear Nobody,_

_Um…hi?_

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

**THIERRY AND HANNAH**

Thierry and Hannah,

Ok, your story is my favourite! (Shh! don't tell anyone! I don't want them to  
be jealous ;)) I couldn't stop reading the second I started and I love you  
guys! You make a perfect couple! :) I have a question for you, Hannah, please  
don't get mad at me, I'm just curious. Do you think you will ever become a  
vampire? I know Thierry will love you no matter what and so will I (in a  
friend way) but I'm just curious. Wish you the best!

-Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Thank you. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, but we won't say anything because you asked us not to._

_Hannah: Why would I get mad at you for asking a question that I'm sure has run through many people's minds? But to answer your question, no. I will live my lives as a human. I know that when I die Thierry will be sad but when I am reincarnated I know that he will find me and we will be happy together again._

_Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah._

**HANNAH**

Dear Hannah,

I think you are awesome!

iluv2read12.

_Dear iluv2read12,_

_Thank you._

_Lady Hannah._

**THEA, GILLIAN, DAVID, AND HANNAH**

To Thea, Gillian, David, and Hannah,

I'm giggling like a little girl because you all like my stories.

Thea: You think the idea of Blaise with a soulmate is funny? Wait until you  
see Poppy's reaction! Heehee... Oh wait UNTIL you see Eric's reaction in the  
sequel about Ro and Timmy.

Gillian: I can't take credit for that. I think it was TotallyGaga who gave me  
the idea when we were talking about her writing a one-shot about the necklaces  
I have you and D wearing.

David: YAY! You like my story! *jumps up and down clapping* I just LOVE  
writing about you. I can do all kinds of crazy things when I put you, Maggie,  
Eric, and Mare together. Have you read my story Twenty Adventures? In chapter  
7 (I think) you moon a police officer. Heehee...

Hannah: *blushes* It's kinda embarrassing that you like it. After all I don't  
know how you would react to me playing you off as this sweet innocent girl who  
does no wrong. Your my third (Mare and Jez) Daybreaker girl. So it's awesome to  
know you love my story!

Loveeee

~Animecat!~

_Dear Animacat,_

_Thea: That would be a very interesting situation if Phil and Blaise were to be soulmates. Ro and Timmy? Oh Goddess…if he reads that…:/_

_Gillian: Oh, well it's still awesome anyways!_

_David: I've seen that. It's really funny – we don't do anything like that in real life! I haven't read that but that sounds hilarious!_

_Hannah: Don't be embarrassed, it's very good. I'm not perfect, but I like to think that I am a nice person. I try to be anyways. But I think you have my character down pretty well, so thanks._

_Thea, Gillian, David, and Lady Hannah._

**MORGEAD**

To Morgead,

Right, I'm ready to be cruel. When Jez is out, I dare you to put some of her  
clothes on (WITH makeup. If she doesn't have any borrow some from the other  
Daybreaker girls) and wait for her to come home. Put some Taylor Swift on and  
dance to it. Make sure that you are doing an embarrassingly girly move AS Jez  
comes in. You should know when she is.

I'm sorry, I just want to hear about it!

~Jynxiii xxx

_Dear Jynxiii,_

_You are an evil little human._

_Morgead._

**JYNXIII**

_Jynxiii,_

_Thank you for making Morgead do that dare, it was HILARIOUS! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Seeing him in my make-up and clothes…priceless. _

_Jez._

**RASHEL AND QUINN**

Rashel and Quinn,

Now, now, let's not lie. Quinn get over it the whole world knows now anyway!  
Rashel come on, that message was from your computer! Are you gonna tell me it  
was Ash and Morgead? Wait, oh dear. I think you guys need to talk to Morgead  
and Ash...

Lani (sorry. Please don't kill me!)

_Dear Lani,_

_Quinn: IT'S A LIE!_

_Rashel: See? You just figured it out for yourself. Now I need to go kick some ass._

_Quinn and Rashel._

**EVERYONE**

All the Daybreakers,

Hi:) last time I asked this question no one answered so let me ask again : If  
you had to kiss anyone one else in the Daybreak house who would it be? And yes  
you all have to answer ;)

-Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle ,_

_Poppy: Galen._

_James: Thea._

_Ash: Poppy._

_Mary-Lynette: Thierry._

_Thea: James._

_Eric: Hannah._

_Gillian: Ash._

_David: Maggie._

_Rashel: Morgead._

_Quinn: Jez. _

_Thierry: Keller._

_Hannah: Ash._

_Jez: Quinn._

_Morgead: Rashel._

_Maggie: Eric._

_Delos: Mary-Lynette. _

_Keller: Delos._

_Galen: Iliana._

_Circle Daybreak._

To Everyone~

What's your favourite... hmm... I dunno... ice cream flavour? Yeah, ice cream flavour.

~Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_Poppy: Chocolate chip cookie dough._

_James: Mint chocolate chip._

_Ash: Butterscotch._

_Mary-Lynette: Smartie Blizzards._

_Thea: Chocolate._

_Eric: Cookies and Cream._

_Gillian:__ Neopolitan._

_David: Rocky Road._

_Rashel:__ Reeses Pieces Blizzards._

_Quinn: Vanilla._

_Thierry: Strawberry._

_Hannah: Chocolate._

_Jez: Vanilla._

_Morgead: Strawberry._

_Maggie: Cotton candy flavour._

_Delos: I do not eat ice cream._

_Keller: I don't really eat ice cream._

_Galen: Vanilla._

_Circle Daybreak._

Dear Circle Daybreak,

Hello again! I have a few questions for you guys

1). What was your first impression of your soulmate?

2). What is the perfect theme song for your story?

3). Where is your home town?

4). If I should randomly meet you, where would you be, and don't worry, I'm  
not going to try to find you. To be honest I'm scared of almost everyone!

Jen/ Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox

_Dear Jen,_

_To answer #2, any love song that has to do with overcoming obstacles works._

_To answer #4, you would find all of us at Lord Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas._

_Poppy: 1. We're going to be best friends! 3. San Francisco. _

_James: 1. She's tough. 3. San Francisco._

_Ash: 1. This girl is annoying (sorry Mare, but the first time we met you kicked me in the shins!) 3. In an enclave._

_Mary-Lynette: 1. Arrogant. 3. Briar Creek._

_Thea: 1. Sweet. 3. I've moved a lot so I don't really have a home town…_

_Eric: 1. She has a way with animals. 3. Boulder City, Nevada._

_Gillian: 1. He is so nice! 3. A town in south-western Pennsylvania._

_David: 1. When I first met Gillian I thought she was a little kid… 3. The same town as Gillian._

_Rashel:__ 1. All I kept thinking was that he was a vampire and I knew I had to kill him but I couldn't. 3. I moved around a lot._

_Quinn: 1. When I first met Rashel I could not figure out why we could not kill each other. 3. Boston._

_Thierry: 1. The first time I met Hannah I was scared to go near her because I knew what I was. In her other lives however, I always think how beautiful she is. 3. I was born in a small village in the Stone Ages that was not named, but I have lived in Las Vegas for many years._

_Hannah: As Hana of Three Rivers I remember being intrigued by Thierry, but in this life I was scared because I kind of knew who he was. 3. In this life, _

_Jez:__ 1. He's my best friend. 3. San Francisco._

_Morgead: 1. She was my first friend. 3. San Francisco._

_Maggie: my dream, I thought he was very sweet. 3. A town in Washington._

_Delos: 1. What I was truly thinking is 'why do I not want this human getting hurt?' 3. The Dark Kingdom._

_Keller: 1. I thought he was suicidal for trying to get me off the dragon. 3. I was adopted by Circle Daybreak when I was three and have been living in Vegas since then._

_Galen: 1. Brave. 3. Las Vegas._

_Circle Daybreak._

To everyone at Circle Daybreak,

What do you think of "Yugioh" and what's your favourite character?

Sincerely,

Jocasta Silver

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_Nobody but David has ever watched Yugioh._

_David: It was only once!_

_Circle Daybreak._

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

I thought this went without saying but I'll type it anyway. You are so much  
freaking better than Ash! Talking about **...(Ash/** coincidence much? XD) HE  
TOLD ME YOUR SECRET! Can I please be invited to you and Rashel's wedding?

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Thank you. What secret? Rashel and I don't have plans on getting married any time soon._

_Quinn._

**RASHEL**

Dear Rashel,

Is Quinn protective and possessive? :) Do you find it sweet or annoying? *Sigh*  
It must be so sweet. Have you watched the second season of Buffy? Because it  
too relates to you and Quinn SO well! Though you're much better than Buffy.

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_He's protective but not possessive. If he tried to act possessive things would get ugly. I find it sweet how he is protective, but I'm the same towards him. When we go on missions we have each other's back. I haven't but thanks.  
_

_Rashel._

**HANNAH**

Dear Hannah,

I'm an old soul too! Maybe we've met. Did you have a life in Greece? :)

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_I think I had a life in Greece. I can't really remember though. Maybe we did meet!_

_Lady Hannah._

**READERS (yes, you guys!)**

To the readers,

Hey, me again! I was wondering what your favourite book was? Mine is Daughters  
Of Darkness in the Night World series...and what is your favourite character in  
that book. My favourite character in that book is either Ash or Mary- Lynette.  
Yeah, cliché, I know. But I love all Mary- Lynette's thoughts example:

He doesn't look smart enough to be quoting Shakespeare.

Fragrance-of-the-Paradox.

**KELLER**

Keller,

What's the difference between a shapeshifter and a werewolf?

Sincerely,

Jocasta Silver

_Dear Jocasta Silver,_

_A werewolf is a kind of shapeshifter, there just in a different category…I don't know why though._

_Keller._

**GALEN**

GALEN READ MY STORY! OMGOSH! OMIGOSH!

MY QUESTION:

DEAR GALEN,

What did you think of my story? I was kind of nervous about writing your  
chapter... well, because Keller might get angry if I didn't get her character  
right... And can you tell the others to read my story? Please...

Can I tell you something that annoys me? Well, I'm telling you anyway.

I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL YOU AND THIERRY THE GIRLY GUYS! THEY CALL YOU GIRLY JUST BECAUSE YOU AREN'T COMPLETE WOMANIZING, MASS MURDERERS! HOW UNFAIR!

P.S.~ what do you think about a sequel to the I Promise stories, about the  
guys proposing?

Fragrance-of-the-Paradox.

_Dear Fragrance-of-the-Paradox,_

_I liked the story, that's why I read it. I've already recommended it to some of the others. Neither Thierry nor I are girly, but no one here at Circle Daybreak says that. I think that idea is a good one._

_Galen._

**TIMMY**

Dear Timmy,

Hi Timmy! I think you're awesome! :)

If you could have 1 wish, what would it be?

And, who is your favourite person in the Circle Daybreak mansion? (Besides  
Rashel...)

~GallagherGirlMacey~

_(Rashel is typing this for Timmy since he can't type)._

_Dear GallagherGirlMacey,_

_Stupid vermin. (Timmy be nice!) I mean, thank you. I want to be my age. Quinn._

_Timmy._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please don't kill me for being away for so long! School has been SUPER busy and I haven't really been in a writing mood, but I wanted you guys to have an update so here it is! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this! You're the best! Sorry if it's not as good as usual… :/**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**DELOS**

Delos,

Obviously that didn't work to well.

Let's think about this... WHO LOCKED HER IN DUNGEON? Jeeeez...

Love,

Kat! = ]

_Dear Kat,_

_I was trying to protect her!_

_Delos._

**KESTREL, MILES, RO, GARY(ANGEL), TIMMY, PHIL, BLAISE, THISTLE, JEREMY, RAVEN, VAL**

To (all that it involves)

I'm writing a series about you guys! YAY! It's about you being soulmates, i  
know a lot of you probably haven't met but here's the pairings...

Kestrel X Miles,

Ro X Timmy

Gray x Rowan(What name do you prefer I use in the story? Angel or Gray?)

Phil X Blaise.

Thistle X Jeremy.

Raven X (Val or Paul (thank Totally Gaga for that one)

Animelovingcat.

_Dear Animelovingcat,_

_None of us have ever met, but since it's just a story, go for it._

_Gary: My name's not Gray, it's Gary. So use that please._

_Kestrel, Miles, Ro, Gary (Angel), Timmy, Phil, Blaise, Thistle, Jeremy, Raven, Val._

**QUINN**

Dear Quinn,

Well Ash told me something...Lol, never mind. You're not? Ok when you DO get  
plans for that...Can I be invited? XD

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_WHAT DID HE SAY? Maybe?_

_Quinn._

**RASHEL**

Dear Rashel,

Awww. You should watch it though. Tell me...please don't get mad! But it was  
something I really did hear...But...Did you have a relationship with the  
Lancer Steve? Before you met Quinn, I mean. XD 

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_NO I DID NOT!_

Rashel.

**TIMMY**

Dear Timmy,

Before the whole incident with Hunter and stuff, when you were still ''kiddy  
friends'' with Rashel... Did you like her? And I mean like like her. ;)

Lamia vampress.

_(Rashel is typing this for Timmy)_

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Rashel was like a big sister to me._

_Timmy._

**HUNTER**

Dear Hunter,

Nothing to say back, huh?

Lamia vampress.

_Lamia vampress,_

_You are not worth my time._

_Hunter Redfern._

Dear hunter,

Why do you always have to be so mean? Why don't you just try to compromise  
with the council and keep the humans, instead of planning your own self  
destruction? Get over it already! And leave circle daybreak alone unless you  
want to get your a** kicked again!

chelsea774424.

_Chelsea774424._

_Never._

_Hunter Redfern._

**DOVE**

Dear Dove,(A/N XDDDDD)

Ok...hmmm. Let's start out straight. I hate you... Lol, sorry, but I do. It's  
Rashel and Quinn who belong together... 

Lamia vampress.

_Lamia vampress,_

_I truly did love John, and because of that I am happy that he has found Rashel._

_Dove Redfern._

**THIERRY**

Dear Thierry,

You're amazing! What you did for Hannah, like wait for her each lifetime, was  
beautiful :')

Lamia vampress.

_Dear lamia vampress,_

_Thank you but I what else would I have done? All the boys here would do the same for their soulmates and vice versa._

_Lord Thierry._

**GILLIAN AND MORGEAD**

Dear Gillian and Morgead,

You guys are awesome! You're my favourite characters! Are you friends? Cuz I  
think you should be...

Gillian - In tons of stories about David, Eric, Maggie and Mare, they make it  
seem like he loves them more than you. (Not trying to be mean!) Is it really  
like that? I'm writing a one-shot where you, Morgead and Jez give David a  
piece of your minds! I must say I'm enjoying it...

Morgead - OMG, you're awesome! You're the best guy in the Daybreaker house,  
partly because all the rest have annoying moments, but also because you're the  
only one who's always been completely faithful!

TotallyGaga (attempting not to live up to her name...)

_Dear TotallyGaga,_

_Gillian: Thank you! Well, everyone at the house is friends to a point, so yeah I guess. It is NOT like that. They are good friends but for all of them they get along best with their soulmate. Although your story does sound interesting…_

_Morgead: Thanks. Gillian's cool but we're not best friends or anything – that would be Jez. Very true… even though Jez would disagree with you probably. _

_Gillian and Morgead._

**MILES, MAGGIE, AND DELOS**

Dear Miles, Maggie, and Delos:

Thanks so much for answering my letter! :D But, something tells me the author  
made you.. so thanks to christinaxo too! :D

Miles: You're welcome, and I could imagine. It's got to be weird. I mean, a  
witch girlfriend that turns you into a bird. That's not something a lot of  
people can say happened to them (nor would they want to... although flying  
would be kinda cool). Very insane. But, no special abilities? That stinks. I  
say shapeshifters should get some. You guys are to awesome to not (and that  
sentence probably made no sense :P) Thanks for answering!

Maggie: You're welcome, and I agree. It was the right thing to do, but not  
everyone has the courage to do the right thing. So, I admire your courage of  
going through with it all. And, that's sweet. But, was it tough getting used  
to the fact that all these things exist? After all, before hand you had no  
idea about the Night World, and now two people that you love are apart of  
it... Thanks for answering my other letter :)

Delos: You're welcome XD And it was still a nice thing to do :P Yes, yes I do.  
I love Black Dawn, so I pay attention to this stuff. Really? Even at such a  
young age? Nothing weird at all? Wow. Impressive. And that's good to hear.  
There are so many stories where it says you two don't get along, so I was  
curious. And, yep, Mark is Mary-Lynette's little brother. I don't know how  
well they get along, but I thought you might. I didn't know he didn't live at  
the mansion, though. Oh well. Any how, thanks for answering my first letter :)

-Bookerz

_Dear Bookerz,_

_Christinaxo: Lol of course, but my pleasure!_

_Miles: Yeah, it's pretty insane. I AGREE – but I guess you could call shape shifting a special ability…right? I think I understood the sentence. No problem, thanks for writing in!_

_Maggie: Thank you. Of course it was, but I've gotten used to it really quickly. No problem!_

_Delos: Of course it was not weird – that was my life. You are welcome._

_Miles, Maggie, and Delos._

**ASH AND MARY-LYNETTE**

Dear Ash and Mary-Lynette,

Hi! I just wanted to say that I love Daughters of Darkness- It's my second  
favourite Night World book. Ash and Mary-Lynnette are so cute together!

Ash: Hi! I don't really have too much to say right now... but, I do want to say  
that you're one of my favourite characters! You're just to cool not to like!  
What was it like, though, learning you had a human soul mate? And, was it  
tough adjusting to life at the Daybreak mansion?

Mary-Lynette: Hi! I have to say that just like Ash, you're one of my favourite  
characters. I love your passion about the star! It's something not to many  
people are into (including me; I like mythology, though, which deals with  
constellations) so it's cool to see how much you love it! You were even  
willing to become a vampire to see the night sky better, which is totally  
awesome. And, it's also awesome how you love detectives and solving mysteries!  
That's something I really really love to do :) And Nancy Drew is my very  
favourite! Onto questions XD: Are you living at the Daybreak mansion? And, if  
so, who've you made friends with so far? (Sorry if I'm being too nosy...)

-Bookerz.

_Dear Bookerz,_

_Ash: Thanks. Honestly, I tried to fight it at first and I was not happy about it. But I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate then my M'Lin . It wasn't tough adjusting to life at the mansion, but it was a pain in the ass listening to everyone making comments about how Ash Redfern is part of Circle Daybreak and is in love with a human and actually has a heart… and blah blah blah. _

_Mary-Lynette: Thank you! Not too many people are into mythology either so that's pretty cool. Nancy Drew is my favourite too. I just recently moved into the mansion. Well, everyone here is very nice. I have become close to Eric, David, and Maggie (I guess humans like to stick together, eh?) And I finally got to meet Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah who were sending me letters on how Ash was doing and they were even nicer in person! Don't worry; those aren't nosy questions at all!_

_Ash and Mary-Lynette. _

Dear Ash and Mary-Lynnette,

Hi, I know I said I wouldn't write again, but after reading Ash's comment I  
thought I should write more 2 u guys since Ash likes 2 be sarcastic and since  
you ARE the best couple in Circle Daybreak. Okay a question for each: Ash: do  
you really think I'm a stalker (I'm curious XD) and what's the most romantic  
thing you've done for Mary-Lynnette? Mary-Lynnette, do girls ever try to flirt  
with Ash and if so what do you do?

Love you guys,

Danielle :D

_Dear Danielle,_

_Ash: I KNEW you'd write in again. You're not a stalker. An overly excited fan girl though? Yes. But not a stalker. When Mary-Lynette first came to the mansion a little while ago I took her on a picnic late at night and we just sat on a blanket and watched the stars and enjoyed each other's company._

_Mary-Lynette: I don't mind you writing in. All the time. I don't do anything because Ash hardly pays them any attention and they quickly get the hint._

_Ash and Mary-Lynette._

Dear Ash and Mary-Lynette,

Mary-Lynette, I'm sorry for any rudeness or inconvenience! But yes, I have  
read the story about the Apocalypse :) All 28 pages of it… very sweet! I know  
you guys are inseparable! Mary-Lynette, I have a question for you. Tell me if  
I'm being rude, but will you ever become a vampire? I know it doesn't matter  
to Ash either way. And both of you, if you could have one wish, what would it  
be?

-Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_Ash: With Mary-Lynette hear I have everything I could've wished for._

_Mary-Lynette: No problem. You're not being rude, but honestly? I don't think so._

_Ash and Mary-Lynette_

**GALEN**

Galen,

I never thought you were. Keller would kill me if I did.

Jen

_Dear Jen,_

_Thank you but I she would not kill you. She would just be very angry with you._

_Galen._

**EVERYONE**

All Daybreakers,

Hola awesome people! (especially Ash you're hot ;) By the way Quinn just to tell  
you Ash is better! not that you're bad but he's Ash Sexy Redfern!) What would be  
the most annoying thing about your soulmate? And question 2: what's you're  
favourite movie?

Danielle-Redfern.

_Dear Danielle-Redfern,_

_We do not get annoyed with our soulmates._

_Jez and Morgead: NOT TRUE!_

_Okay, everyone does not get annoyed with their soulmates EXCEPT Jez and Morgead. _

_Also, most of the people here haven't grown up in the same way that humans do, so most people here don't really watch movies._

_Poppy: Indiana Jones._

_James: The Exorcist._

_Mary-Lynette: The Last Song._

_Eric: Harry Potter._

_Gillian: 300._

_David: Grown Ups._

_Hannah: The Other Boleyn Girl._

_Maggie: Twilight._

_Circle Daybreak._

To all Daybreakers,

Have you ever read or watched twilight? I used to be into it until I read the  
Night World :D Now I am obsessed with you guys! You are way cooler than those  
stupid sparkly sad excuses for vampires. And they have no witches how messed up  
is that?

Iluv2read12.

_Dear iluv2read12,_

_Poppy, Gillian, and Maggie have all read Twilight. But they agree that our kinds of vampires are WAY cooler._

_Circle Daybreak._

Dear all soulmates,

Do any of you plan on getting married or having children in the future?

-Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_We all would like to get through the Apocalypse first, so none of us have even been thinking along those lines. Well…99.9% of us._

_Circle Daybreak._

**HANNAH**

Dear Hannah is it weird when people call you "Lady" Hannah?

It would be weird for me.

Iluv2read12.

_Dear iluv2read12,_

_It was at first but I've gotten used to it._

_Lady Hannah._

**THIERRY AND HANNAH**

Dear Hannah and Thierry,

Thanks for answering :) That's so sweet! This is why you are perfect for each  
other! You guys love each other no matter what and you'll always be together  
even if it means a couple years apart here and there. A question for both of  
you: If you were granted one wish, what would it be?

And thank you for not telling :)

-Tania :)

_Dear Tania,_

_It wasn't a problem at all. We are both very happy we can finally be together – we wouldn't ask for anything more._

_Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah. _

**ERIC**

My favourite book was Black Dawn... my fave character was Maggie from that book  
but my fave from the whole series would be Keller...

To Eric~

Okay. 1) Cookies and cream is my favourite too! Whoo!

2) I love Boulder City! My dad would always take me there to some big horse  
place and I got to ride the horses. So fun! It wasn't to far away since I  
lived in Las Vegas when I was little.

3)...Hi! Who's your best friend in Circle Daybreak? And saying Thea doesn't  
count.

Ember.

_Dear Ember,_

_1) Sweet._

_2) Vegas is pretty fun, but I know what horse place you're talking about and I love it there._

_3) Hi __ Besides Thea? David._

_Eric._

**THEA AND DELOS**

To Thea and Delos~

Do you guys know your names are from Greek Mythology? Thea was the Titaness of  
light and Delos was the island that Apollo and Artemis (the sun and moon gods)  
were born on!

~Ember

_Dear Ember,_

_We didn't know that actually. How do you know that?_

_Thea and Delos._


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is only an author's note.**

**I don't really like making chapters only author's note but I have to do it guys – sorry. (And for readers of the Next Generation, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that this is a SECOND one)**

**I'm going on a temporary hiatus with ALL my stories.**

**Things have just been pretty crazy lately and I'm not exactly in a writing mood - and I can't write unless my mind is in it.**

**I am SO sorry! Hopefully this state of mind will pass soon, because you guys are the best! You're the ones who keep these stories alive; as corny as that sounds :)**

**Please don't give up on the story guys!**

** **Also, I don't feel like writing specific author notes so I just have some specific things to say for my stories.**

**Night World Fan Mail:**

**I can't believe you guys have gotten me to almost 200 reviews - that's insane! You guys have written in so much and I cannot thank you enough. This will probably be the first of my stories to get updated again but I'm not really sure when that will be... before Christmas for sure though!**

**House of Night Fan Mail:**

**Almost 100 reviews, you guys rock! Again, I cannot thank you enough. I'm not really sure when this one will be updated again - but I'm not giving up on it, don't worry! I just can't really get into the state of mind as I said. In all honestly, it might be around the time that Awakened comes out. Because once I read it I'll be absorbed into the world and the story and then I'm 99.9% positive I'll really want to start replying to all your amazing letters.**

**The Next Generation (Vampire Academy):**

**Firstly, I'm sorry that this got you excited that there is another chapter (finally). As you know, this story has been on hiatus for about 2 months now (!) and for that I am SO sorry. I refuse to give up on the story. However - as you know (or maybe you don't) I hit some SERIOUS writer's block with this story that I still haven't overcome. I also haven't really had the spirit to try and figure out what's next for this story. I had an idea before of where I somewhat wanted to go but I've completely scrapped that idea and I'm completely lost with where I want to go. To be completely honest with you all, this story probably won't even be THOUGHT about until I read Last Sacrifice (which will be around Christmas unfortunately, not this coming week). Let me explain. When I read a book or a series, I get really absorbed into the world and the story, and I just get a bunch of ideas for stories. And you're probably all thinking "just re-read the books!" Well, I also read OTHER books you know, and school has been crazy so I've hardly had time to read anything! As I said in the last author's note, if you have ANY ideas where this story could go in the next chapter or even later on it would be GREATLY appreciated. And ofcourse, you would be fully credited for the idea. **


End file.
